


(You're Finally) Home

by MadameBaggio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Best Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Girl Squad - Freeform, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon is NOT a Targaryen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Way too many crossovers, Women Being Awesome, all types of flirting, reaaaaaaally slow, seriously these people are slow, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: They say that "home is where your heart is".Or at least, where the WIFI connects automatically.Welcome to the homiest building in London; where the neighbors are friendly, crazy and beyond nosy. House of the most beautiful ladies in town: Sansa, Dany, Margaery, Tauriel, Lothíriel, Éowyn and Susan.Come see a place where there’s a lot of love, some drama and the best friends in the world.After all… Home is where our stories begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VERY IMPORTANT! READ ME! READ ME!
> 
> Hello, everyone! As promised, I have something new for you all.  
> Now, this may sound very crazy (mostly because it is), but give me the chance to explain! Lol
> 
> I love crossovers, and the crazier the better! I also have a girl crush on Susan Pevensie (don’t judge me!). So I had a crazy idea for a really crazy crossover that involved my three favorite fantasy words: Westeros, Middle Earth and Narnia. In modern setting, because… Well, why the hell not?
> 
> Now we have some couples there on the tags, but mostly I’m keeping them a secret. So yes, there will be many more couples than that, but I’m not telling who yet.
> 
> Although we have romance in here -because we all love it -this story is more focused on family and friendship, especially female friendships and how important those are.
> 
> I probably forgot to add tags, because there are so many possibilities, but if I remember something I’ll add. Also, if you think there’s something that needs to be added, let me know.
> 
> So… I guess that’s it. Give it a chance, please!!!
> 
> Also… I’m Brazilian, so I make some mistakes with grammar and even vocabulary sometimes. Please, let me know if you see anything that really needs to be changed!

“This doesn’t look tasty.”

 

“This doesn’t even look edible!”

 

“It says it’s edible on the package.”

 

“Who the hell would _want_ to eat it?”

 

“Perverts.”

 

“Can I open it and try it?”

 

“LOTHÍRIEL!”

 

“What?” The raven haired woman asked. “That’s the point of this, right?”

 

“I’m still trying to figure out what’s the point of this.” Susan grumbled.

 

“Oh come on.” Margaery rolled her eyes. “I got this basket at the hen party. What was I supposed to do? Throw it away?”

 

Susan gave the basket of sex products a look. “Yes.” She replied dryly.

 

“I’m going to open it.” Lothíriel decided, grabbing the box.

 

“No, you won’t.” Sansa declared, taking the box from her hands. “If this makes you sick, I’m not taking you to the hospital and explaining to the doctor you got food poisoning from eating an edible thong.”

 

Daenerys guffawed. “I’ll take you! Eat it!”

 

Lothíriel opened the box and gave the “thong” inside it a considering look. “This can’t be edible.”

 

“Don’t freaking eat this, Loty!” Éowyn snapped. “Seriously, this looks like a choking hazard.”

 

“Don’t worry. I can administrate CPR.” Tauriel chirped from her place on the armchair.

 

“Screw this.” Lothíriel took a bite out of it and immediately made a face. “Ew!”

 

“Don’t spit it on the couch!” Margaery screeched.

 

Dany snickered. “That’s what he said.”

 

Sansa –who was taking a sip of her drink at that moment –choked on it and had margarita coming out of her nose. “DANY!” The blonde only grinned.

 

“Half of this basket is of edibles.” Éowyn commented, pulling a small bottle out of it and taking a look.

 

“What are those?” Susan asked pulling a box with small gel balls inside.

 

“Gel balls, darling.” Margaery replied sarcastically.

 

“For what?” Susan asked confused.

 

“Oh my sweet summer child!” Margaery cried dramatically hugging Susan.

 

“You put them in your…” Tauriel stopped talking, but her pointing finger finished the explanation.

 

Susan’s eyes became saucers. “Why?” She asked scandalized.

 

“It’s supposed to be a whole lot of fun.” Dany informed her. “And I’m keeping those.” She decided, taking the box from Susan.

 

“Look.” Tauriel pulled something from the middle of the basket. “Fluffy pink handcuffs.”

 

XxX

 

Margaery opened the door. “Hey, Edmund.” She smiled at the younger boy.  
  


“Marge…” He cleared his throat. “You are aware that today is a Tuesday, right?”

 

Another very loud squeal came from behind her. “Sorry.” She didn’t look sorry at all.

 

“I’ll just grab my sister and go.” He sighed.

 

“Yeah… That might be a problem.”

 

Edmund arched a brow. “Why?”

 

Marge just made a sign for him to come inside. Edmund saw a lot of glasses spread around the room, the bottles of wine and…

 

Susan cuffed and blindfolded, sitting on a chair, while the other women were offering her lotions to… Lick?!

 

“What the fuck, Marge?” He asked chocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the opportunity to tell this story to all of you!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. We have a bit of Jon on this one ;)

_“HUNK ALERT!!!”_

 

Sansa snorted as the message appeared on her phone. Before she could even grab it, another one appeared.

 

_“THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!!!”_

 

She snorted once more as she opened her messenger to reply to Margaery.

 

 _“Is Éomer walking around shirtless?”_ She typed, an amused grin on her lips.

 

_“No. Unfortunately.”_

 

Sansa snickered, but she could see the dots on the screen, so she waited for Marge’s reply.

 

_“You got a new neighbor. AND HE’S HOT!”_

 

_“And a firefighter.”_

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “ _Please don’t ask to see his hose.”_

_“I’m not making any promises. ;)”_

_“How do you know he’s a firefighter?”_

_“He’s Val’s friend. She got him the job and the apartment.”_

_“How come he’s my neighbor and I haven’t seen him, but you know all of that?”_

_“I work fast. That’s why I get laid and you don’t.”_

Sansa rolled her eyes. She was going to reply to the message, but another one came up, this one on the group they had for the residents of the building.

 

 **Lothíriel:** _The new guy is hot!_

 

 **Fili:** _Seriously, Lotty?_

 

 **Lothíriel:** _Oops… Wrong group!_

 

A ping announced a message on the group that had only the ladies of the building.

 

 **Lothíriel:** _He’s really hot, though!_

 

 **Éowyn:** _OMG! I’m laughing so hard I can’t breathe! Lotty! That message made Éomer choke on his water._

**Lothíriel:** _It wasn’t on purpose._

 

 **Tauriel:** _What the hell are you talking about?_

 

**Dany:** _Shouldn’t you be working?_

 

 **Tauriel:** _You’re the ones talking about hot people and Éomer choking._

 

 **Tauriel:** _Wait, I just saw the other group. My God, Lotty!_

**Lothíriel:** _It was an honest mistake._

 

 **Margaery:** _I wish I’d seen Éomer’s face!_

 

 **Lothíriel:** _Shut up!_

 

 **Gilly:** _Who’s hot?_

 

 **Margaery:** _Sansa’s new neighbor!!_

**Susan:** _You mean Jon?_

 

 **Sansa:** _How come you’ve all met him and I haven’t?_

 

Sansa switched groups and found out that Val had explained to the others about Jon, who was a firefighter who’d trained at the same place she had. He was coming back from the USA, where he worked as a woodland firefighter – which Kili deemed “hardcore”.

 

Everybody was laughing at Lothíriel’s “slip”, even though it wasn’t shocking at all, since the young woman had the attention span of a squirrel.

 

Sansa went back to the other group where Susan and Margaery had told the others they’d met Jon when they were coming back from their morning run. Lothíriel had run into him a bit later, when she was leaving for the gym.

 

 **Lothíriel:** _He’s really nice and polite._

 

 **Margaery:** _Mostly he’s hot._

 

 **Susan:** _I have to admit that he’s cute and sweet._

 

 **Éowyn:** _Like Robb?_

 

 **Sansa:** _Keep my brother out of this conversation!_

 

 **Dany:** _Stop trying so hard to keep your brother from us. One day he’ll marry someone, might as well be one of us. ;)_

 

 **Sansa:** _Oh please. You don’t want to marry my brother._

 

 **Marge:** _Nope. I wanna ride him like a pony._

 

 **Sansa:** _MARGE! FOR FUCK’S SAKE!_

 

 **Tauriel:** _Shit, I wasn’t expecting that! I had to pretend I was coughing! Marge, you’re the worst._

 

 **Marge:** _I do try. I’m coming over, San! We’re gonna ask hot neighbor to give us some sugar ;)_

 

**Sansa:** _Don’t you dare, Marge! I’m not doing it!_

“If she comes here, I’m going to kill her!” Sansa told the wall as she got up from her bed and ran to the living room.

 

She was beyond happy that she had a new neighbor. Mostly because it meant that Ramsay was gone for good. Everybody had been happy when they managed to kick him out of the building, but since he’d targeted mainly Sansa, she was happier than everybody else.

 

It didn’t mean she was about to go knock on the new guy’s door with some stupid excuse. Or let Marge do it, for the matter. The poor guy had just moved in, he didn’t need that kind of shit.

 

The doorbell rang and Sansa groaned. She went to the door and pulled it open. “I don’t care how hot he is, Marge, I’m not going to…”

 

It wasn’t Marge.

 

It was the hot neighbor.

 

Oh, fuck…

 

“Uh…” He froze for a second, most likely shocked by her tirade. “I’m sorry to disturb you. Is this a bad time?”

 

Sansa wanted to die. Very slowly.

 

“Hi.” She squeaked. “Sorry, I thought you were…” God, she could feel her face heating up. “Can I help you?”

 

“I’m your new neighbor. I’m Jon.” He looked embarrassed to be there and Sansa could relate to the feeling.

 

“I’m Sansa. Nice to meet you.”

 

He cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you too, Sansa.”

 

He was hot, Marge wasn’t exaggerating, but it wasn’t only that; he had beautiful eyes. Sansa had never seen grey eyes like his and she normally wouldn’t throw around words like “soulful”  in a casual conversation, but it was the only adjective she could think of for Jon’s eyes: soulful. He also had ridiculously long and lush eyelashes.

 

Why were nice eyelashes wasted on boys?

 

“I was actually wondering if you have a drilling machine I could borrow.” He asked politely. “Mine gave up on me.”

 

“Yeah, I think we do. Just a minute, I’ll check.” Sansa started to close the door on his face, when she realized how rude that would seem. “I’m sorry.” She blushed. “It’s just that…”

 

“I’m a man you don’t know and you’re alone at home.” He finished for her, with a kind smile. “I understand. I’ll wait here.”

 

Sansa breathed out, relieved. “I’ll be right back.”

 

She closed the door and rested her forehead against it for a moment, immediately feeling bad for closing it. Jon did seem like a decent guy, but the last time she was alone in her apartment with a man, she was lucky that Caspian had heard the struggle and broken down the door.

 

She found the drill in its case and went back to the door. Once she opened it, she found Jon casually leaning against the hallway wall.

 

“Here it is.” She offered him the case with a smile.

 

“Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Sansa.” He smiled and he sounded so sincere.

 

“You too, Jon. Welcome to the building.”

 

He waved at her one last time before entering his apartment.

 

The door had just clicked shut when Margaery appeared. “I told you he was hot.” She said cheekily.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Why did it take you this long to climb down one flight of stairs?”

 

“It didn’t. I saw you two talking and decided to hide and wait.” Margaery admitted easily. “You need to get laid way more than I do. You’re welcome.”

 

Sansa snickered. “So generous.”

 

“I do what I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!   
> Thank you so much for the kind comments and the kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Some of you are wondering about other characters and stories, but don't worry. Many things will be explained in due time, I promise. My friend Ayla -who reads this story and helps me with it -is really a stickler for plot and stuff like that, so she won't let me forget to explain things well. Even if it takes a while.
> 
> Also, I feel the need to say that, even though everybody has a job in this, they work like the people in FRIENDS: kind of. lol  
> I know this isn't how real life works, but this is a fanfic, so I think it's okay... So they only work if it doesn't interfere with the story... lol
> 
> We see some of the other characters in this, I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, Tauriel.”

 

The redheaded woman smiled at the building’s janitor. “Hello, Mr. Tumnus. How are you today?”

 

“Not bad.” He put down the watering can he’d been using to water the flower beds in front of the building. “Listen, we’re gathering tomorrow to welcome Jon.”

 

“The hot guy?” She teased.

 

Tumnus snorted. “Your friends certainly make this place more interesting. Yes, the hot guy. Will you be working?”

 

“No, I’m taking the morning shift. Do we have to bring food?”

 

“And what you’re drinking.” Tumnus confirmed.

 

“I’ll be there.” She assured him.

 

“Let Legolas know.” He asked.

 

“I will.” She waved at the man and entered the building.

 

She had reached the second floor –there was no elevator there –when she came across Caspian. “Hey, hotshot.”

 

He snickered. “Hi, Tauriel. Did you see the message on the group?”

 

“You mean Lothíriel calling the new guy hot?” She grinned.

 

Caspian chuckled. “Someone will have to gag Pippin tomorrow, or he’ll tell Jon.”

 

“So, is he really hot?” Tauriel teased.

 

Caspian rolled his eyes. “Can’t say he’s my type.”

 

“Oh, I know what your type is” She grinned. “Dark hair, blue eyes, cute smile…”

 

“I know what yours is, too.” He informed keeping on going down the stairs. “Stocky.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

XxX

 

Faramir opened the door without checking the peephole. He knew exactly who knocked like that.

 

“Hello, Grey.”

 

Grey gave him a firm nod. “Faramir. May I come in?”

 

Grey was a very formal fellow. “Of course.” He made room for the other man to enter. “How can I help you?”

 

“Tomorrow we’ll gather with the others.” Grey started.

 

“Yes.” Faramir confirmed.

 

“Miss Éowyn said I should bring food and drinks. I just don’t know what to bring.” He admitted.

 

“Drinks imply whatever you’re planning on drinking. So if you want to drink a bottle of water, you bring one, if you plan on drinking a liter of whisky, you bring that.”

 

“It sounds like a bad idea.” Grey said with a small grin.

 

“It has happened before.” Faramir admitted with a chuckle. “But it involved two bottles of tequila. Actually, it was how Ed and Bran started dating.”

 

“It seems like it was an interesting night. How about food?”

 

“Well, we all bring what we can.” Faramir scratched the back of his head. “Sansa normally cooks, Fili and Kili bring pizza and Melisandre prepares one of her natural recipes. Oh, it’s forbidden to bring chips, popcorn and peanuts and present it as food.”

 

Grey was nodding along in a serious way.

 

“Is this the first time you come to one of those?” Faramir asked a bit confused. He was absolutely sure that Grey had been to one before.

 

“I only came to one when I moved in.” He explained. “I had to work during all of the others.”

 

It made sense. Since the gathering was supposed to be to welcome a new tenant, they didn’t have to bring anything. Now Faramir could remember that night: Grey was a quiet man and he mostly drank apple juice with Sansa and Missandei that night.

 

“You’re going to like this one.” Faramir assured him.

 

Grey looked around, a bit bashful, before clearing his throat. “Do you know if anyone else is coming?”

 

Faramir looked a bit confused. “Anyone else?”

 

“Someone that is… Not from the building.” The more he talked, the more Grey seemed to regret having started this conversation.

 

Faramir didn’t understand it at all. Maybe Grey wanted to invite someone? “Hum… Robb will probably be here –he always is. Arya might come too. Dany sometimes brings Missandei and…”

 

“I see.” Grey cut him quickly. “Thank you, Faramir.”

 

The man made his excuses and left so fast that Faramir thought he’d get whiplash.

 

Interesting…

 

XxX

 

“Don’t you have your own house, Stark?”

 

“I came to visit my siblings. It’s a family thing.”

 

Legolas rolled his eyes. “Please. You’re probably escaping Greyjoy.”

 

Robb sighed. “I am.” He admitted. “He brought this girl home and she’s loud! I don’t need that.”

 

Legolas snickered and opened the front door of the building. He’d just finished his shift at the police station and was coming home when saw Robb going in the same direction. The eldest Stark might not live there officially, but he sure spent a lot of time on his siblings’ apartment, especially the last few months.

 

Poor guy.

 

They entered the hallway and Val was there, talking to a guy Robb had never seen before. They were standing by the door of the apartment that was directly in front of Sansa and Bran’s.

 

“Hey, look! It’s Charming and Charming!” Val grinned at the two of them.

 

Robb chuckled, but Legolas just rolled his eyes again. “Val.” The blonde man nodded at her.

 

“Let me introduce you guys.” She indicated the other man. “This is Jon Snow, he’ll be working at the station with me and living here. These are Legolas Greenleaf and Robb Stark. Prince Charming and Prince Charming.”

 

Jon looked like he was fighting a smile. “Is that an official title around here?”

 

“There’s a list.” Val informed him before the other two could reply. “The girls got drunk and decided to play ‘Fuck, Marry, Kill’ and it became a building legend.”

 

“It sounds very 8th grade.” Jon said amused.

 

“You have no idea the kind of things these women do.” Legolas informed him. “You will, once you meet them.”

 

“Well, I’ve met some people already.” Jon spoke. “Margaery, Sansa, Lothíriel and Susan.”

 

“I’m sorry for you.” Legolas said deadpan.

 

“Hey!” Robb elbowed the other man. “That’s my sister you’re talking about.”

 

“Sansa isn’t the problem.” He grumbled.

 

Val snickered. “You and Marge should just fuck already. We all know you want to.”

 

Legolas gave Val a look that spoke volumes, and then he turned to Jon. “Nice meeting you, Snow. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Such a ray of sunshine.” Val muttered as she watched the man climbing the next flight of stairs.

 

Robb offered his hand to Jon. “Nice to meet you, Snow.”

 

“You too, Stark.” Jon accepted the handshake.

 

“Are you coming tomorrow?” Val asked Robb.

 

“Of course I am.” Robb grinned cheekily at her. “What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn’t come?”

 

“You don’t live here, Stark.” Val reminded him.

 

“Says who?”

 

XxX

 

“Thanks again for the help, boys.” Lothíriel sighed, eyes on the new bookcase she and Marge had bought for their apartment. Who’d think it was that hard to put one together?

 

“It’s okay, Lotty.” Kili grinned at her. “It’s always good to show off our manly abilities.”

 

Lothíriel arched a brow. “Manly abilities?”

 

Fili rolled his eyes. “He’s just worried about his position on the marrying list now that there’s a new guy.”

 

“Alleged list.” Lothíriel quipped.

 

“The list is real!” Kili insisted. “I know it is!”

 

“Based on what evidence?” Lothíriel challenged.

 

“You told us!” Kili almost yelled.

 

“Drunk.” Lothíriel reminded him. “I’m pretty sure it was on the same night I told everyone I was a secret agent.”

 

Fili snorted. “Yes, it was. You asked Gendry if he wanted to see your super-secret move and almost sprained your ankle and Éomer had to carry you down.”

 

“Like a potato bag!” Lothíriel yammered. “That brute.”

 

Kili snorted. “A brute? Oh my.” He put his hand dramatically to his chest. “Wait! If he’s a brute, what are we?”

 

“Idiots.” Margaery informed, coming into the room. “Useful idiots, but still idiots.”

 

Fili arched a brow. “Should I bring this thing down?” He indicated the bookcase with his head.

 

“Do you really want to do that just to get back at me?” Margaery challenged.

 

Fili –proud idiot that he was –seemed to be seriously considering the possibility.

 

“We’ll just ask Gendry to put it back up.” Lothíriel informed him.

 

“Marge’s wiles and your puppy eyes don’t work on Gendry.” Kili reminded them.

 

“That’s ‘cause he was a crush on Arya.” Lothíriel replied.

 

“He does?” Fili asked, surprised by the information.

 

“Lotty!” Margaery snapped. “No gossiping.”

 

“But does he?” Now Kili also wanted to know.

 

Marge sighed. “We think he does, but it hasn’t been proven.” She conceded.

 

“We should organize single meetings on the building.” Fili declared. “Most of us are ready to get down to business anyway.”

 

Margaery snorted. “Sure, Shang. Well, some of us are in desperate need of getting laid.”

 

“I know I am.” Lothíriel grumbled.

 

The other three looked at her with varying degrees of shock and she blushed. “Did I say that out loud?”

 

“I could help you with that.” Fili said, his voice full of fake solemnity. “In name of friendship.”

 

“Like you ‘help’ Marge in name of friendship?” Lothíriel asked dryly.

 

“It’s all about spreading the love, Loty.” Margaery said gravely.

 

“I’m pretty sure love isn’t the only thing you guys are spreading.”

 

Kili guffawed, but Margaery and Fili just rolled their eyes.

 

XxX

 

“I can leave, if you guys want to be alone.” Susan told Bran, not for the first time.

 

“Don’t be silly.” Bran checked her shoulder with his. “We love your company.”

 

“Bran insisted.” Edmund called from the kitchen. “If it was up to me, we’d be alone.”

 

“Ed!” Bran chided.

 

“Just because of that, I’ll sit in the middle.” Susan informed her brother.

 

Edmund came from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn on his hands. He gave it to Susan as he sat by Bran’s side –leaving the Stark in between the two Pevensies –and put his arm around his boyfriend.

 

“What are we watching?”

 

“Labyrinth.” Susan and Bran said at the same time.

 

Edmund groaned. “Your obsession with this movie isn’t healthy.” He informed them.

 

“Not our fault you only like boring sci-fi movies.” Bran replied cheekily.

 

“How come we can’t watch ‘Star Trek’ without Susan nit-picking the shit out of it, but ‘Labyrinth’ and ‘The Never Ending Story’ are perfectly fine?”

 

“These are fantasy movies. Logic doesn’t apply.” Susan sounded very sensible as she explained it.

 

“You know where else logic can’t be applied?” Bran asked.

 

“Here we go…” Susan rolled her eyes.

 

“Love.” Bran finished, ignoring her.

 

“I can see that. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be with my brother.” She teased.

 

“Not what I’m talking about.” Bran grinned.

 

Susan groaned. “Don’t start. Please.”

 

“I’m just saying…”

 

“Don’t say it.”

 

“You two would make a great couple.” Bran insisted.

 

“Ed! Help me!” Susan demanded.

 

“Nope.” He grinned at his sister. “I agree with Bran. You guys should date, you’d look good together.”

 

Susan took a deep breath. “Look… Robb is a great guy. He really is, but… No.”

 

“Why?” Bran wanted to know.

 

“Because I said so.” She replied and her voice made very clear that this discussion was over.

 

Bran sighed and looked at Edmund, who just shrugged. Fine, they’d let it go.

 

For now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Cas has a crush on?  
> And is Grey wanting to see our darling Missandei?  
> Why does Legolas think Robb is a poor guy?  
> And is there a list?  
> And should Marge and Legolas fuck already?  
> Susan and Robb?
> 
> Soooooo many questions.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Next chapter you'll get to see more of the people that also live in the building. 
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind comments, they always make me smile.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it's so you can meet more of the people that live on the building.
> 
> It's not beta read, but I hope it's still good ;)

“So you’ll be here for the gathering?” Éowyn asked her brother as she picked her bag.

 

“Yes.” Éomer downed his coffee in one gulp. “From what I understand everybody will.”

 

“Lothíriel should work with advertisement.” Éowyn chuckled. “She got everyone curious about the guy.”

 

Éomer pressed his lips together and refused to answer. That girl was a menace.

 

“Do you know if the other Pevensies are coming?” Éowyn asked.

 

“I think Lucy might. His Majesty is too busy to socialize.” Éomer replied.

 

Éowyn scoffed. She adored Susan, but her big brother was such a fucking arsehole, it was a wonder they were related.

 

“Thank God then.” Éowyn grumbled.

 

Éomer grinned at his sister. The doorbell rang and the tall man went to open the door. “Good morning, Gilly.” He smiled at the tiny woman. “Hello, Sam.”

 

The baby squealed in delight, his chubby arms stretching desperately towards the man. Éomer dutifully picked him up.

 

“He adores you.” Gilly said with a fond smile.

 

“Time and maturity will cure that.” Éowyn prophesied, coming to stand by her brother.

 

“Funny.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Gilly passed the baby’s bag to Éowyn. “Thank you so much for this.”

 

“Trust me, this is the highlight of my mornings.” Éowyn assured the other woman.

 

Every morning Éowyn took baby Sam to the daycare, because it was closer to her job than it was to Gilly’s and Sam’s.

 

The door of the apartment directly across from theirs opened and Sam came out, fiddling with his tie. “Good morning, Éowyn, Éomer.”

 

“Good morning, Sam.” The siblings said together.

 

The man gave his wife a kiss. “See you all tonight.”

 

“Tonight’s gonna be the night, hum?” Gilly giggled.

 

“I’m sure it will.” Éowyn said with an amused grin.

 

xXx

 

“Oh, Drogon, don’t be a dick.” Daenerys tutted. “Let some pieces to Viserion and Rhaegal.”

 

Drogon -as usual -ignored her and ate the pieces of fruit she’d offered his two brothers.

 

“If you keep eating like that, you’ll become Godzilla.” She commented.

 

The iguana just ignored her some more.

 

Dany had no idea of how she ended with, no one, but three iguanas under her roof, she certainly hadn’t planned on it. However, she was walking down the streets one day and saw a guy about to abandon the poor things inside a locked box. She punched the asshole and kept the iguanas.

 

She kind of had planned to give them to someone else, but… Well… She’d never been a dog or cat person anyway.

 

Dany got her things and left the apartment. As she was locking it, the other beside hers opened and short fellow came out.

 

“Morning, lass.”

 

“Good morning, Gimli.” She smiled at the man.

 

They walked together towards the stairs. “Excited for tonight?”

 

“Curious.” She admitted. “After Lotty’s message I think we all want to know Jon Snow.” She grinned.

 

Gimli chuckled. “That one is special. Maybe this Jon lad can be her prince.”

 

Dany hummed. “We’re all under the impression she likes Robb.”

 

“Oh, yes. That one is another one. Good boy, he needs a good girl.”

 

“You sound like one of those old matchmakers, Gimli.” Dany rolled her eyes. “Thinking that everybody needs to be married. And you’re single!”

 

“That ‘cause I’m smart.” He winked at her.

 

She was laughing when they stepped on the second floor and found Gendry closing his door. “Mr. Gimli, miss Daenerys.”

 

Dany sighed, a bit amused. “How many times will I have to tell you to call me Dany?”

 

He gave her a boyish grin. “I guess another hundred times, miss Daenerys.” He made a gesture for her start going down the stairs ahead of him.

 

Dany rolled her eyes, but then smirked at Gimli. “What do you think, Gimli? Gendry is also a good boy. Who’d be a good girl for him?”

 

Gendry was sputtering and getting bright red, but Gimli just snickered. “As if we don’t all know he likes the smaller Stark.”

 

Dany grinned mischievously as Gendry protested rather loudly that this was the most ridiculous notion ever, that he and Arya were just good friends.

 

“That does not prevent your love of becoming something carnal and fulfilling.” A vice informed him.

 

Dany barely managed to hold in a snort. They’d finally reached the first floor and there was Melisandre, the resident alternative therapist.

 

“Carnal and…” Gendry was getting purple now. “There’s nothing like that with Arya. We’re just…”

 

“Friends?” Gimli and Dany offered at the same time.

 

Gendry was grumbling under his breath, when Sansa’s door opened and she came out, pushing Bran’s chair.

  
“Hey, Sans! Is Arya coming tonight?” Dany asked.

 

“Of course.” The redhead answered.

  
“She wouldn’t miss seeing her dear friend Gendry for nothing.” Bran added cheekily.

 

Gendry gave them all a very rude gesture.

 

xXx

 

“What are you four doing?”

 

The four young men jumped and then turned around, hiding something behind their backs. Satin Flowers was staring at them with curiosity.

 

Frodo Baggins cleared his throat. “Good afternoon, Satin.”

 

Satin rolled his eyes. “Don’t give that cute look, Frodo. I’m immune.”

 

They all traded worried glances. They had no excuse to be there, on the fifth floor; the four men shared an apartment on the first one.

 

They knew that and so did Satin.

 

He just arched a brow at them and waited.

 

“It was Merry’s idea.” Peregrin Took -or Pippin, as they called him -was quick to inform.

 

The other three gave him looks, but Satin just kept his brow arched.

 

Frodo was the first to sigh and reveal their secret; in his case, a speaker.

 

“No.” Satin was shaking his head even before the others revealed the rest of their loot -microphones, another speaker. “No! What did we say about karaoke?”

 

“But everybody likes it!” Samwise Gamgee protested.

 

Satin gave them an incredulous look. “The last time we had karaoke the police showed up!” He reminded them.

 

“We were having fun!” Meriadoc Brandybuck -Merry -insisted.

 

“You were all belting out ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ at 2 in the morning.” Satin retorted flatly.

 

“Walder Frey was overreacting.” Pippin defended.

 

Frey lived in one of the neighboring buildings and seemed to live to find problem in everything that happened over there.

 

Satin rolled his eyes. “The officers didn’t seem to think so.”

 

“Faramir was pretty upset….” Pippin admitted on a small voice.

 

Faramir had been on the late shift that night and he was the officer that responded to the call of disturbance in the building.

 

The thing was that Faramir wasn’t an angry man, the type that would scream and rage. He just gave them all this disappointed look.

 

They all felt like shit after it.

 

Even Marge felt bad and she was mostly unapologetic about everything.

 

“Hello there, lads.”

 

“Hey, Ragadast.” They all said to the resident conspiracy nut.

 

He gave the four shorter men a measuring look. “A bit far from the first floor, aren’t you?”

 

They had the grace to look abashed.

 

“Is this the karaoke machine?” The older man asked.

 

“Did you say karaoke machine?”

 

The four cringed at the new voice. They all turned slowly, like small kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

 

Davos and Marya Seaworth were climbing the stairs and Marya had heard the tragic words. She didn’t look happy.

 

“Marya, my lady!” Pippin gave her a big smile. “May I say you look absolutely lovely today?”

 

The older woman gave him a look. “No, you may not.”

 

“Well, then you look very ugly indeed.” He commented.

 

Davos gave the smaller man a withering glance, but Marya was rolling her eyes. “Don’t try to distract me, Peregrin Took.” She put her hand on her large hips. “No karaoke machine!”

 

Sam and Frodo looked properly chastised, but Pippin and Merry still gave the puppy eyes one last try. “Please?”

 

Davos arched a brow. “Sure. Ask Tumnus.”

 

They made faces. Mr. Tumnus took his duties very seriously. He obviously wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Killjoys.” Pippin grumbled.

 

“For that one, Pippin dearest…” Marya gave him a sweet smile. “You’re on cleaning duty today. And so are the rest of you.”

 

They all groaned together, but at least they went downstairs to put the damn machine away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have the first part of their party!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos, guys!
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay in posting -the last weeks were freaking insane! -but I hope you enjoy this!

Jon was leaving his apartment when Sansa’s door opened. He cleared his throat and prepared to say something polite and… Well, he wasn’t sure what else he could say. They had just met and she was kind of…

 

He wasn’t sure what he could say to a woman like her.

 

However, it wasn’t Sansa that came out at first. It was a very big blonde guy, giving a boy with dark hair a piggy back ride.

 

“Thanks for the help, Éomer.” The boy was saying to the guy.

 

“It’s always a pleasure, Bran.”

 

Sansa came right after them, pushing a wheelchair with a dish on it and carrying a thermal bag on her shoulder. Them they all turned to him at the same time.

 

“Hey.” Jon said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Hello, Jon.” Sansa smiled at him. “Bran, this is Jon, our new neighbor.” She told the boy. “Jon, this is my brother Bran; and this is Éomer. He lives with his sister Éowyn on the fourth floor.”

 

“Nice to meet you two.” Jon waved at the guys.

 

“Hi, Jon.” Bran waved from his position.

 

“Were you going up, too?” Éomer asked.

 

“Yes.” He looked at the thermal bag and the dish and frowned. “Should I be bringing something?”

 

“No.” Sansa assured him quickly. “This is to welcome you, so you’re our guest. Val is supposed to bring what you’re going to drink.”

 

Jon groaned. “If I’m lucky she’ll get me beer without alcohol.”

 

Éomer snickered and Sansa made a face. “Well, don’t worry. Robb is bringing beer too.”

 

Oh, yes. Robb was Sansa’s brother, he thought. That was what he’d said right? “Prince Charming?”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes and Bran laughed.

 

“Heard that one already?” Éomer asked unamused.

 

“That’s why Éomer carries me around.” Bran informed Jon. “To boost his rates on the list.”

 

Éomer shook Bran lightly. “Hey, watch it, Bran. I have self respect.”

 

“There’s no list.” Sansa informed them all.

 

“So you say.” Éomer grumbled.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes and left the chair outside, then picked the dish. Jon took a couple of steps in her direction. “I’ll get this for you.” He said, indicating the chair.

 

“Oh, thank you.” Sansa was surprised. “Robb can get it once he arrives.”

 

“I’m here anyways.” Jon shrugged.

 

Sansa folded the chair and watched Jon pick it up, but she still had a concerned look. “You do know we’re going all the way to the roof, right?”

 

They started walking to climb the stair. “I have to start working for my position on that list.” He joked.

 

Bran laughed again and Sansa rolled her eyes, but she was also smiling.

 

They got to the second floor and there was a young man with dark hair waiting for them by an open door. “Hey, baby.” He smiled at Bran. “I have to start working out more so I can carry you upstairs.”

 

“Please, don’t.” Susan asked coming out of the apartment, carrying another dish. “You two already make us envious enough as it is. That’d be rubbing it.” She saw Jon. “Oh, hi, Jon.”

 

“Hi, Susan.”

 

“This is my brother, Edmund.” She indicated the other guy.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jon.” Edmund grinned at him, then turned to his sister. “Is he already on the list?” He stage-whispered to her.

 

“There’s no list.” Susan and Sansa said at the same time.

 

“So you guys say.” Edmund teased.

 

They all started marching to the next floor.

 

“Dany is our lawyer and all questions regarding this rumored list can be forwarded to her.” Sansa was telling them primly.

 

“I’m not your lawyer, thank you very much.” A blonde woman, who was on the third floor, replied. She also had a dish in her hands and a bag on her shoulder. By her side there was a black woman with a shy smile.

 

Dany -so Jon assumed it was her -turned her eyes to him. It was a bit intimidating. “Well, hello there. I’m Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

Jon cleared his throat. “I’m Jon Snow.”

 

“I’m Missandei.” The other woman said, also smiling at him. “Are you the new neighbor?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hey, Missy!” Sansa smiled at the woman. “It’s good to have you with us again.”

 

“Dany invited me.” She said with a happy smile. “I brought couscous.” She indicated the dish she had on her hands.

 

Once again they went to the stairs and started going up.

 

“It smells yummy.” Sansa told Missandei.

 

“You’re one to talk, Martha Stewart.” Dany teased. “Is that lasagna?” She indicated Sansa’s dish.

  
The redhead shrugged. “Frodo asked.”

 

“Why does Frodo get lasagna?” Éomer demanded to know.

 

“It’s because of the baby blues.” A blonde woman on the fourth floor informed Éomer. “Nobody can resist.”

 

“Jon, this is my sister, Éowyn.” Éomer informed the man.

 

“Hello.”

 

A door opened and another man came out. Jon was never going to remember the name of all these people.

 

“Hey, Grey!” Susan called.

 

Éowyn was looking at the dish on his hands, her eyes alight with curiosity. “Oh, did you make that thing you do that smells so good?” They lived on the same floor, and there was something that Grey cooked that came all the way to their apartment and made their mouth water. “I’ve always wondered what it is.”

 

The man gave a formal, firm nod. “Yes, miss Éadig. It is beef kofta with tzatziki.”

 

“It does smell great.” Edmund commented.

 

Grey gave another formal nod, apparently uncomfortable with the interest of everybody. Then his eyes found Missandei. “Miss Missandei.”

 

Missandei gave him a shy smile. “Hello, Grey.”

 

Dany and Éowyn traded smiles behind their backs.

 

“Let’s go.” Éomer said. “We have another flight.”

 

Their party -honestly, it was like the boy scouts going camping -climbed the stairs to the fifth floor, just in time to see Val getting out of her apartment.

 

“Well, would you look at that.” She put her hands on her waist, a grin on her lips. “You’re already chummy with everybody! That’s so cute, Snow.” She said dramatically. “Here I was, thinking that I’d have to drag your anti-social arse from the house and force you to socialize.”

 

Jon’s look was clearly unamused, but Val just kept smirking at him.

 

“Jon wants to be on the list.” Bran informed Val.

 

“Supposed list.” Éowyn, Susan, Sansa and Dany said at the same time.

 

Val rolled her eyes. “Give it up. We all know it’s real.”

 

“Prove it.” Dany challenged.

 

“You’re such a lawyer.” Edmund chuckled.

 

Dany arched a brow. “Excuse you. Crown Prosecutor.”

 

Edmund was snickering when they heard steps on the stairs. A minute later Robb showed up, breathing hard, followed by a shorter girl with dark hair.

 

“Oh, you’re here.” Robb said, wheezing.

 

“You’re late, Stark.” Val called.

 

“Prince Charming is never late, he makes epic entrances.” Robb declared, trying to recover his breath.

 

“It’s seriously disturbing to hear you talk about yourself in the third person.” Dany informed him.

 

“Careful with my feelings, Dany.” He threw at the blonde woman. “Hey, Jon. Arya, this is Jon, the new guy. This is our sister, Arya.”

 

“Yo.”

 

Jon arched a brow. “Hey. How many of you are there?”

 

“Five.” Bran informed. “But Rickon is the baby and he lives with our aunt.”

 

Jon just nodded, deciding not to be nosy.

 

Then they finally climbed the last set of stairs, and Val pushed open the door to the roof.

 

“Welcome, Jon.” She declared grandly.

 

“Wow.” Jon felt speechless. “This is great.”

 

And it truly was. When Val had said the party was going to happen on the roof, he hadn’t given much thought to it. He imagined some plastic chairs and things like that. But the roof here…

 

“Marya organized it.” Sansa told him.

 

Arya snickered. “Yeah, then you and Lothíriel went full on Disney Princess on it.”

 

It was somewhat true. Marya was a practical woman, who’d taken a practical approach. She’d managed to get a canopy to cover two big tables and their benches. Then Sansa and Lothíriel went crazy with the pillows and the lonely couch.

 

“We wanted carpets too.” Sansa admitted on a sigh. “But the canopy doesn’t protect very well from the rain. Marya keeps the pillows in her apartment, it’d be a tad too much to ask her to keep carpets as well.”

 

Jon nodded his agreement as he watched the others going around, talking with the people that were already there.

 

Edmund thanked him for bringing the chair and took it from him, them assisted Éomer on lowering Bran into it. Susan passed a drink to Éomer as soon as he was free, and the two started talking immediately.

 

Dany had dragged Missandei to talk to an older woman with salt-and-pepper hair, while Grey went to talk to two other men.

 

“Robb!” Someone called.

 

Before any of them could do anything, Margaery was hanging from Robb’s neck.

 

“Get off my brother, Marge.” Arya almost growled at the woman.

 

“Darling, I want to get off with your brother.” Marge winked at the shorter girl.

 

Robb snickered, while Arya made a disgusted face, but it was Sansa who let out a quite loud, “Oh my god, Marge!” and made Jon chuckle.

 

He probably shouldn’t have made a sound, because it brought Margaery’s attention to himself.

 

“Hello, Jon.” She said with a pleasant smile, but Jon still felt like he was a canary looking into the eyes of a cat.

 

“Hey, Margaery.” He offered with a small wave.

 

Sansa was rolling her eyes. “Marge, don’t be like…”

 

“Robb!”

 

Someone else called and jumped on the eldest Stark arms. That guy was seriously popular around here. Prince Charming indeed.

 

Arya huffed and mumbled something, before leaving the group.

 

Robb was giving the new woman a gentle smile. “Hey, Lotty. You look really cute today.”

 

Sansa and Marge traded looks behind their backs, but Jon caught it, wondering what they were thinking about.

 

Lothíriel blushed prettily. “Thank you.” She twirled around. “Sansa made this skirt for me.”

 

He had met Lothíriel briefly the day he moved. She was absurdly cute and today more so, with the floral skirt and petticoat she was wearing.

 

“Sansa is very talented.” Robb agreed.

 

“She is.” Lothíriel looked at Jon. “Hey, Jon. Welcome again.”

 

“Thank you, Lothíriel.”

 

“Please, call me ‘Lotty’. People only call me Lothíriel when they’re reprimanding me.”

 

“Which happens with an astonishing frequency.” A young man offered, coming up behind Lothíriel. “Hey, Jon.”

 

“Hello, Caspian.” They shook hands.

 

“Lotty, come help us for a second.” Caspian asked.

 

“I’m not Google, Caspian.” Lothíriel was rolling her eyes, but she let herself be pulled.

 

“No, you’re much better.”

 

Jon observed amused as Lothíriel let herself be dragged. “Did I miss something?”

 

“She has eidetic memory.” Marge informed Jon.

 

“She doesn’t forget anything at all.” Sansa said. “She still remembers what her mother told her on her first day on first grade and all the Christmas presents she ever got.”

 

“So careful what you say.” Marge finished.

 

“Have you met everybody already, Jon?” Robb asked curious.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Oh, I have an idea! I’ll give you the run down.” Margaery declared, obviously satisfied with herself.

 

“Marge, no.” Sansa spoke.

 

“Marge, yes.” Margaery insisted.

 

Robb gave Jon a look, and it was obvious this was a common occurrence. Margaery did have a look about her that spoke of someone used to get her way.

 

“On your floor you have the four small ones.” She indicated the young men he’d seen around. “Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. We’re still trying to figure out if they are all together -if you know what I mean -or if they are two couples…”

 

“Not that this is any of our business!” Sansa hissed at her.

 

“Obviously not.” Marge agreed easily. “Then there’s Melisandre. Do not go inside her apartment alone. You’ll either get jumped or get some really weird sex advice.”

 

“Which one happened to you, Marge?” Robb asked with a grin.

 

“You’d love to know, wouldn’t you?” She grinned right back at him. “You’ve already met our resident Ariel, dear Sansa.” Sansa rolled her eyes at that. “She lives with adorable Bran, and he dates Edmund, who’s adorably grumpy.” The couple in question was talking quietly by one of the tables. “Ed lives with his sister Susan. She’s a bloody genius, that one, and she’s the only one that had a go at Caspian. They had a red hot affair.” She whispered to Jon.

 

“Marge! It’s not true!” Sansa protested. “It was just a few dates.”

 

Marge rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Caspian is a firefighter, like you and your friend Val, who shares the apartment with Satin.” She pointed at the young man talking to another redheaded woman and Legolas. “He makes daiquiris that are to die for. They live on the fifth floor, like Mr. Tumnus -our adorable landlord -, Davos and Marya -relationship goals, those two -and Ragadast. By the way, his ‘natural herbs’ drive the police force of this building up the wall.”

 

Jon arched a brow at this.

  
“We have many officers here.” Marge informed him, like she had read his mind. She indicated Grey. “Grey over there is a police officer -he’s got the most adorable crush on Missandei -and so is Faramir.” Obviously the man talking to Grey. “Oh, Faramir and Éowyn are on this ‘will they, won’t they’ thing, that is driving all of us crazy!”

 

“Us?” Robb repeated amused.

 

“If we were 13 I’d have locked they on a closet already.” Marge ignored Robb.

 

Jon chuckled and looked from Faramir to Éowyn. Hum… Faramir was talking to Grey, and Éowyn was talking to Dany, but they kept stealing glances at each other. It was kind of cute.

 

“Éowyn lives with her super hot brother Éomer, who wants to tap Lothíriel, who wants to tap Robb, who’s a squatter that won’t go away.” Marge ignored each and every protest that came during that tirade -and there were many.

 

By then end of it Jon was actually laughing aloud, while Robb went from protesting that Lothíriel did not want to tap him, to protesting the title of squatter.

 

Margaery looked pensive. “We should have Dany look into it.” She ignored Robb’s protest -again. “Dany, whom you’ve already meet, is the future queen of the world. Gimli over there is her neighbor, and his bestie is Legolas, who’s a prick. Seriously, most annoying human being ever. He lives with Tauriel, who’s got the slowest and most adorable relationship ever with Kili. Kili is Fili’s brother.”

 

“And guess who’s tapping Fili...” Robb snickered.

 

Jon arched a brow, amused, but Marge didn’t even bat an eyelash. “Of course I am. I’m not saving myself for marriage, like Gendry, for example. He’s so saving himself for Arya.”

 

Sansa giggled at that.

 

“And finally we have Sam and Gilly, they’re so adorable it’s fucking sickening.” Marge concluded.

 

Jon didn’t remember half of the names she’d just said, but he was still laughing.

 

“She’s really eloquent, isn’t she?” Robb commented amused.

 

“She has a gift.” Jon agreed.

 

“Thank you.” Marge replied, then her eyes went to the door. “Look who’s arrived.”

 

Sansa followed her eyes. “Oh, it’s Lucy.”

 

“Susan’s sister?” Robb asked interested.

 

“Oh, things are about to get interesting.” Marge grabbed Sansa’s hand. “The plot thickens, Sansa. Come.”

 

“I felt like I missed something.” Jon commented as the two left.

 

“Don’t worry.” Robb shrugged. “Half of the time I’m not sure if this is the most dramatic building ever, or if those women make up all the drama that supposedly happens here.”

 

“You mean Margaery and your sister?”

 

“The seven of them: Lotty, San, Marge, Éowyn, Susan, Dany and Tauriel.” Robb explained. “Davos calls them the Seven Princesses. Apparently, they drive everybody crazy and they all still love them, so…”

 

Jon shook his head, a grin on his lips. “Seems like I moved to an interesting place.”

 

“Oh Jon… You have no idea.”

 

XxX

 

Sansa didn’t even try to fight Marge, because she was obviously on a mission. The other woman never failed to surprise Sansa with her tenacity, even when it was used for useless purposes.

 

Like right now.

 

In under three minutes, she’d managed to snag Tauriel, Éowyn and Dany and pull them to a corner.

 

“What’s going on?” Éowyn wanted to know.

 

“Lucy is here!” Marge hissed.

 

“So?” Tauriel asked confused.

 

“So are Caspian and Susan!”

 

“Yes, because they live here, Marge.” Éowyn rolled her eyes.

 

“How can you not see this? Caspian is so into Lucy.” Marge informed them.

 

“Well, duh.” Tauriel rolled her eyes. “So what?”

 

“What do you mean ‘so what’?” Marge asked shocked.

 

Dany rolled her eyes and spoke before Margaery could. “Marge thinks there’s some drama going on, because Caspian went out with Susan.”

 

“She isn’t wrong.” Sansa informed them. “Edmund told Bran, that told me, that Lucy kinda likes Caspian, but she doesn’t think it’s okay to go out with her sister’s ex.”

 

“But they didn’t really date.” Éowyn indicated.

 

“Apparently is all the same.” Sansa shrugged. “I never had this problem. Arya and I have totally opposite taste for guys.”

 

“Why Susan doesn’t tell Lucy it’s fine?” Dany asked confused.

 

“Because Susan is a genius most of the time, but she’s quite an idiot sometimes.” Margaery chirped. “I don’t think she knows and I’m pretty sure Lucy didn’t tell her.”

 

“Wait a second…” Éowyn narrowed her eyes at Margaery. “Why isn’t Lothíriel here?”

 

“Because Susan and Eomer…”

 

“Oh my god, Marge! My brother is not dating Susan!” Éowyn protested.

 

“You say they aren’t. But look at them!” Margaery pointed at where Susan and Eomer where talking.

 

Sansa looked, she really did, but she didn’t see what Margaery thought she saw. Éomer was leaning against the table, paying close attention to what Susan was saying. It was easy to see he was really listening to her, not just humoring her. He was nodding and adding the occasional question.

 

Susan was explaining something, her hands moving in a gracious manner, while she smiled at him.

 

“I don’t see anything.” Tauriel declared.

 

Sansa sighed in relief. “I don’t either.”

 

“You’re all blind.” Margaery huffed.

 

“Oh please.” Éowyn rolled her eyes. “Can you give me some credit? I know my brother.”

 

“Still…” Dany was tapping her finger against her lip. “This is quite the romantic circle, right? Because many people think Eomer and Susan are actually together, but also think he has a thing for Lotty, who supposedly has a thing for Robb, who Bran and Edmund want to marry off to Susan… It’s quite the soap opera.”

 

Éowyn was thinking hard about something. “Do you think Lotty knows that Éomer and Susan aren’t together?”

 

“Why would that be important?” Dany asked interested.

 

“No reason.” Éowyn pressed her lips together.

 

“Oh! He does like Lotty!” Margaery almost squealed. “This is so cute! So high school.”

 

Éoeyn gave Margaery a look. “I’m not admitting to anything. But…” She cleared her throat. “Éomer has a thing for intelligent women.”

 

“Yeah, but you do see how that is a problem, right?” Sansa indicated. “Because, who else is very intelligent?” She reminded them.

 

They looked at Susan, who was beyond intelligent. Just like Lothíriel.

 

Well…

 

XxX

 

“You lost your friend, Éomer?” Tumnus teased, as the man approached them.

 

“Margaery.” He offered as an explanation, and it was actually enough.

 

The woman had assembled all the women on the other side of the roof, leaving the men to their own devices. Susan had refused to go for a while, but Marge was tireless when she wanted something.

 

Davos threw a look to where they all were talking to each other, apparently at the same time. “Should we be concerned?”

 

“No.” Edmund assured him. “It has to do with lingerie.”

 

They all turned to him. “What?” Most of the men around asked at the same time.

 

“This lady came around the place where Sansa and Gilly work.” Bran was the one to explain. “And apparently there’s a wicked collection of lingerie for amazing prices, or something along those lines.”

 

“And?” Robb asked, still confused. “They’re obviously not looking at that.”

 

“Honestly, Stark.” Legolas rolled his eyes. “Don’t you know, Margaery? She probably sees that as an excuse for a party, so…”

 

“She gathered the women and they’re planning one.” Caspian finished amused. “Lucky you, Sam.”

 

“Me?” The young doctor said confused.

 

“If Gilly is planning on buying something…” Caspian began with a grin.

 

He didn’t need to finish the thought, because Sam was already blushing.

 

The men chuckled.

 

“Hey, lad.” Gimli appeared beside Robb. “Where is that annoying friend of yours?”

 

“Theon?” Robb asked amused.

  
Éomer snickered. “Do you have more than one of those?”

 

“Theon is a good friend, even if he’s an arsehole.” Robb defended easily. “His sister just came back from her last tour. They’re having dinner.”

 

“He’s got a sister?” Caspian asked surprised.

 

“Older one.” Robb confirmed. “I didn’t meet her many times, but Asha is something else. She’s got more balls than Theon.”

 

“It can’t possibly be that hard.” Caspian rolled his eyes.

 

“You said she was on a tour?” Gimli prompted.

 

“Yes. Navy.”

 

Gimli nodded his approval.

 

“I think she’s back to stay now. Work on the family business.”

 

“You rich people and your family business.” Gendry commented as he approached.

 

“At least our family business isn’t the mob.” Robb teased as Fili and Kili came closer too.

 

“For the millionth time! We aren’t mobsters.” Kili protested.

 

“I don’t think you’d inform us if you were.” Davos indicated.

 

Kili and Fili were grumbling about stupid people, and Jon chuckled.

 

He was quiet, watching the interaction between all of them. Val did bring him beer, light beer and at room temperature. However, Sansa was also right: Robb had brought more and was happy to share.

 

Jon wasn’t anti-social, like Val had teased. He just wasn’t the most outgoing guy around. He could talk to people, but it took him a bit of time to feel comfortable around strangers.

 

He felt like it’d take no time at all around here.

 

He glanced at the “girl’s side” of the roof and, by chance, his eyes caught Sansa’s. She gave him a smile, before turning back to Dany.

 

Jon almost cursed out loud.

 

That one single smile?

 

Fuck, it packed quite a punch.

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Is the list real?
> 
> lol
> 
> This building is starting to look like a soap opera! Who wants to get their hands on Robb? Apparently everybody...
> 
> Marge has a way with words, it's a gift.
> 
> Is Éomer really into Lotty? Or is he with Susan?
> 
> Lucy and Caspian?
> 
> Jesus, my head is spinning here!
> 
> At least Jon knows who he likes ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!!!
> 
> Thnak you so much for the comments and the kudos!
> 
> We have a bit more of the party to go. I hope you enjoy it!

Later that same night, most of the other neighbors had gone to sleep. Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam had to stay behind, since it was their punishment for trying to sneak in the karaoke machine.

 

Some of the others had stuck around to talk a bit more. Robb and Arya had left and given Missandei and Lucy a ride. Caspian and Grey had said something about having a shift the next day and also left, like Sam and Gilly and Davos and Marya.

 

Some of the others left as well, and just the youngsters -as Margaery called them -were left behind.

 

“I should go to sleep.” Margaery sighed. “I have work to do tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow is Sunday.” Gendry indicated confused.

 

“Yeah, I’m aware. However, I need this finished by Monday and the earlier the better.”

 

“What do you do, Margaery?” Jon asked.

 

She grinned at him. “What do you think I do?”

 

“Don’t answer that!” Kili said before Jon could open his mouth. “It’s a trap.”

 

“Robb fell for it.” Sansa informed Jon.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

 

“She’s waiting for you to say something cliché and sexist.” Dany told him.

 

“What did Robb say?” He asked amused.

  
“Fashion blogger.” Sansa admitted with a sigh.

 

Jon made a face. “I’m sure she could do it… But…” He gave Marge a look. “I hope you work with words. Otherwise it’s be a waste of natural talent.”

 

Margaery arched a brow. “Well, aren’t you cute?” She seemed charmed despite herself. “I’m a columnist.”

 

“What do you write about?” Jon asked.

 

“Politics.”

 

Jon seemed properly impressed. “Nice.”

 

“What do you think Lotty does?” She insisted.

 

“I have no idea.” Jon admitted. “What do you do, Lothíriel?”

 

“I’m on working on my Ph.D.” She informed him cheerily.

 

“Ph.D.?” Jon arched a brow. “But you’re so young.”

 

She shrugged. “I finished high school when I was 15.”

 

“What’s your Ph.D. in?”

 

“Astrophysics.”

 

Jon was properly shocked by that piece of information. “Wow. So you’re bloody brilliant then?”

 

Lothíriel giggled. “Not really. I’m really an air head.”

 

“Lotty!” Susan chided her. “You aren’t an air head. You’re brilliant.”

 

“No.” Lotty rolled her eyes. “I’m good with physics, but I’m still just a silly girl.”

 

Jon might not know Lothíriel at all, but that sounded like bullshit. He could see by the face of her friends around her. They all looked pissed -Dany was pressing her lips together and Tauriel was scowling -and Sansa looked ready to start a speech about the whole situation.

 

Shockingly -or perhaps not so much -it was Éomer who actually said something. “Stop saying that, Lothíriel. You’re a genius!”

 

“I wouldn’t say a genius…”

 

“How many 22-year-olds are finishing their Ph.D. in Astrophysics?” He insisted, somewhat angrily.

 

“Well… In the whole country there’s just me.” She admitted. “Still…”

 

“Nothing.” He cut her. “You’re a genius. Stop saying you’re a silly girl. You aren’t. You…” Éomer yelped when Susan -who was sitting by his side -pinched him.

 

“Thanks, Éomer.” Lothíriel gave him a small grin. “That’s sweet of you.”

 

“It’s just the truth.” He grumbled under his breath.

 

Jon wasn’t sure if he was seeing things, but he was almost sure the big man was blushing under his beard. Susan rolled her eyes, exasperated, but when she turned to Lothíriel, her smile was sweet.

 

“He’s right.” She insisted. “You’re brilliant, don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

 

All the other ladies agreed. “And Susan is a genius.” Dany indicated. “So if she says you’re brilliant, then you are.”

 

“What do you do, Susan?” Jon asked curious.

 

“I’m a biochemist.”

 

“A lot of brilliant minds around.” Jon commented.

 

“We’re all uniting our powers to help Dany take over the world.” Margaery told him. “Then she’s going to give each of us a country as a present.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“I want France.” Sansa said quickly.

 

“Predictable.” Éowyn teased. “I want Australia.”

 

“You know the scary part?” Kili asked Jon. “They can probably do it.”

 

Jon laughed. “Maybe it’s better if I pick a side now.”

 

“Wise choice, my friend.” Edmund called from beside Bran. “We’re all faithful servants here.”

 

“Keep joking.” Éowyn teased. “We’ll be laughing when Dany becomes Prime-Minister.”

 

“You’re all so dramatic.” The blonde woman rolled her eyes, but her grin was amused.

 

“So, Jon…” Margaery turned to him, a smirk on her lips. “Are you single?”

 

“Oh, my god, Marge!” Tauriel called from her place.

 

Éowyn scoffed. “Seriously?”

 

“What?” Margaery said innocently. “We were just saying the other day how we should make single meetings in the building.”

 

“Define ‘we’.” Dany requested.

 

“The mobsters, me and Lotty.”

 

All the eyes went to the people in question. “It was a joke.” Kili defended immediately.

 

“No, it wasn’t.” Fili said quickly. “I think it has its merits and we should reflect carefully on the chance.”

 

Éowyn threw a pillow at him. “Nobody is going to reflect on anything here.”

 

“We could make one and invite Missandei to come.” Sansa spoke up. “Maybe Grey would finally ask her out then.”

 

“That’d be cute.” Lothíriel gushed.

 

“Yeah, someone would finally make a move… Stop pinning from a distance…” Bran spoke, his tone way too casual to be actually casual.

 

Sansa glared at her brother, but she shouldn’t have bothered; Dany was closer and she slapped the back of his head.

 

“That’s child abuse!” He called dramatically.

 

“I’m the lawyer and I say it’s not.” Dany gave him a sweet smile.

 

“No single nights.” Éowyn said serious. “It sounds like the kind of thing that it’s going to get loud and crazy really fast and we’ll all have to explain ourselves to the police. Again.”

 

“It was one time!” Pippin protested from where he was.

 

Faramir arched a brow. “One?”

 

“The other two don’t count.” Merry insisted.

 

“It wasn’t our fault.” Frodo defended.

 

“What exactly happened?” Jon asked curious.

 

“Well, there was the karaoke at 2 am.” Tauriel listed. “Then they decided that the easiest way to get rid of Ragadast’s natural herbs was to burn it.”

 

Jon snickered.

 

“This building smelt like weed for a month.” Dany informed him.

 

Jon exploded in laughter at that point, and the four young men seemed embarrassed.

 

“What was the other time?” Sansa asked confused. “I don’t remember anything else.”

 

“That was before you moved in, darling.” Margaery explained. “My brother and his boyfriend came to use my apartment as a love nest, then my parents arrived, so they decided to leave through the window.”

 

“Walder Frey –who I swear to God, sits on his window watching us all day –saw two men coming down the window and called the cops.” Dany finished.

 

“I had to use all my charm to get out of that one.” Marge rolled her eyes.

 

Legolas snorted, but Marge just ignored him.

 

“Oh, Marge.” Sansa giggled. “Wait, was this the one you were engaged to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?” Bran turned to Marge. “Engaged?”

 

“Renly wanted a political career, so he asked me to marry him and I said yes.” She shrugged.

 

“You were engaged to your brother’s boyfriend, so he could go on politics?” Edmund asked shocked. “That one is new.”

 

“It was a choice. I knew what I was doing.” She assured them.

 

“So what happened?” Jon wanted to know.

 

“Renly died.” Margaery cleared her throat. “Car accident.”

 

“Oh.” Now Jon felt bad for asking. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

Margaery sighed. “It was really sad, Loras was destroyed, but… Life goes on, I guess.”

 

“That it does…” Jon agreed.

 

“No sad talks!” Margaery decided standing up. “Let’s do something.”

 

“You said you had work to do tomorrow.” Susan indicated.

 

“Don’t be boring, miss Proper.” Marge rolled her eyes.

 

“Let’s discuss that list.” Fili suggested.

 

“What list?” The seven women asked at the same time.

 

“That list you all say it doesn’t exist.” Edmund teased.

 

Susan rolled her eyes. “You guys are awfully interested on this imaginary list.”

 

“Hell yes.” Fili agreed easily. “I wanna know my position in it.”

 

“There’s no list.” Tauriel insisted.

 

“Am I on it?” Val asked. “Cuz, you know, I should be.”

 

“Are we on the list?” Bran asked, like the thought had never occurred to him.

 

“Only single people.” Lothíriel spoke in middle of a yawn.

 

“SO THERE’S LIST!” Merry screamed from the other side of the roof.

 

Margaery was laughing really hard and Éowyn and Sansa were rolling their eyes.

 

“So is Kili on it?” Legolas asked Tauriel. “Because I never understood the two of you.”

 

“There’s no list.” Tauriel spoke again, her voice firm.

 

“But Lotty just said that…”

 

“Oh I thought we were still talking about the single meetings.” Lothíriel cut Ed with a sweet smile.

 

“Just admit it!” Val whined.

 

“Sorry, as their lawyer, I’ll just recommend silence for now.” Dany interfered.

 

“I told you she was our lawyer.” Margaery said to Jon.

 

“Jesus Christ, you really are a national threat.” Jon chuckled.

 

He had no idea…

 

XxX

 

It was another hour before they finally broke the party. Éomer helped taking Bran downstairs and was coming up when he found Susan waiting for him, leaning by her apartment door.

 

“Seriously?” She arched a brow at him.

 

He didn’t even need to ask. He knew exactly what she was talking about. “Shut up.” He grumbled.

 

“You’re a genius!” Susan said in a fake masculine voice. “Honestly, Éomer, it’s easier to just tell her how you feel already.”

 

“It isn’t.” He insisted.

 

“Why?” She wanted to know.

 

“She is into Robb Fucking Stark, that’s why.”

 

“Oh Lord!” Susan rolled her eyes. “Again that? I don’t really think she is. And –even if she was –they aren’t together, so there’s nothing wrong on letting her know you’re interested. You are worth ten Robb Starks.”

 

Éomer arched a brow, clearly amused. “Is that why you won’t give the lad a chance? Because I’m your reference and I’m that good?”

 

Susan rolled her eyes. “We’re not talking about me.” She indicated.

 

Éomer was analyzing her carefully, like he was looking for some answer. “Why you don’t like talking about him?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Éomer.” She rolled her eyes again, but this time even more dramatically. “Robb is a nice guy.”

 

“The way you say it, it’s almost like it’s an accusation.” He observed. “Like the fact that he’s a nice guy is the reason you don’t like him.”

 

“I don’t dislike Robb.” She said as if the mere idea was ludicrous, and it technically was, but still…

 

There was something there.

 

“You know what?” Éomer leaned against the wall, his big body almost caging Susan in. “I have ways to make you speak.”

 

She arched a brow, clearly amused. “You do?”

 

“Should I show you?” He threatened, a smile on his face, his hands hovering over her waist.

 

“Oh no!” Susan protested. “Don’t you dare tickle me, Éomer! I’m not a kid.”

 

“Then you should tell me what’s wrong with Robb.” He pressed.

 

Susan was laughing even before he touched her. It was like that that Edmund found both of them when he came to see why the door was open.

 

He looked from one to the other –Éomer basically pressing his sister against the wall, her laughing face –and arched a brow. “Am I interrupting?”

 

“No.” Susan snorted. “We’re done.”

 

“We’re finishing this conversation later, Sue.” Éomer informed her.

 

“No, we are not.” She replied back primly.

 

Edmund looked from one to the other. Oh no…

 

Oh no!

 

Bran would be so upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotty is a genius and so is Susan!
> 
> Éomer just can't hide that crush of his! lol Poor guy.
> 
> The hobbits will destroy the bulding one of these days!
> 
> The mistery of the list continues! Who do you think make top 5 Prince Charming in there?
> 
> Now... Is Susan into Robb or not? hum...
> 
> I know many of you want "Kiss with a fist" and "Say your vows". I promise I'm working on them, and I hope to have it doen sometime this week!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!!!
> 
> Thank yu so much for the comments and the kudos. I am so sorry I disappeared. I downloaded a video editor and spent some weeks (literally) making a genderbender version of the Hobbit... My friend Ayla says I need help. Or Jesus.
> 
> But anyway... I'm back!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m telling you, Bran. There’s something there. The scene I saw? It was out of one those corny rom coms.”

 

Bran didn’t look happy about it. “San!” He turned to his big sister. “Tell me it’s a lie.”

 

“To be quite honest, I have no idea.” She shrugged. “Marge thinks they’re together, I don’t. But I never asked her.”

 

“Why?” Edmund asked curious.

 

“Sue is very private.” She reminded him. “She doesn’t like discussing her personal life.”

 

Edmund arched a brow. “I thought this was with me, because I’m her brother. I didn’t know it also applied to you guys.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Sansa snorted. “It took us days to make her tell us about Caspian! Even when they decided not to go out anymore. Dany and Tauriel were ready to knock on his door, because they thought he’d done something to scare her.”

 

They all sighed together. It sounded like something Susan would do.

 

“I don’t believe she’s with Éomer.” Bran insisted. “He’s crazy over Lotty.”

 

Edmund was going to remark on that when the door opened and Robb entered the apartment. “I’m home!” He sang.

 

“This isn’t your house, you prat.” Sansa said affectionately, letting him kiss her cheek.

 

“How absurd!” He protested dramatically.

 

Robb dropped a kiss on Bran’s forehead and gave Ed a quick hug.

 

“Hey, Robb…” Bran started carefully. “What do you think of Susan?”

 

Robb didn’t even turn from the fridge he was raiding. “She’s a great woman.” He answered simply.

 

Ed arched a brow. “That’s it?”

 

Robb grabbed the milk from the fridge and closed it. “What do you want me to say, Ed?” He asked sincerely, as he walked around the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and cereal. “That she’s brilliant, gorgeous, charming?” He sat by the table. “You probably already know that.”

 

Bran and Ed shared a look.

 

“I didn’t know you thought that.” The Pevensie finally said.

 

Robb sighed as he put his spoon down. “I have eyes, Ed, and a working brain.” He spoke softly. “Your sister is out of this world, only a fool wouldn’t see it.”

 

“Oh.” Sansa put her hands on her chest. “That’s so sweet, Robb.”

 

“So you’re into her.” Bran celebrated.

 

“She’s with Éomer.” Robb spoke in a tone that broke no argument. He wasn’t going to talk more about this.

 

“She isn’t!” Bran insisted. “It’s so freaking obvious he likes Lotty. Susan isn’t stupid to be with a guy that likes someone else.”

 

“Lotty?” Robb arched a brow. “Really?” He chuckled. “They’d make an interesting couple.”

 

“And Susan would be free…” Ed commented, trying –and failing –to sound casual.

 

Robb rolled his eyes. “I don’t think she sees me that way.” He indicated.

 

“Why?” Sansa asked, curious despite herself.

 

Robb was silent for a long moment, his eyes fixed on a spot on the table. The other three occupants of the room traded looks, a bit worried.

 

“I’m not sure.” He finally admitted. “But she must have her reasons and I’m okay with that.”

 

“But…”

 

Sansa elbowed Edmund and gave him a look.

 

This was enough of this mess. She was going to fix this.

 

But she needed help from the others.

 

Game on.

 

XxX

 

Legolas and Tauriel had been friends for a very long time –since pre-school. They grew up together, went through that weird phase where they thought they might fancy each other, got over that phase, became rebels, went back to being the good kids…

 

When Tauriel announced she was joining the police, Legolas was shocked. He always imagined she was going to stick around, work for his father’s company, just like he’d always planned on doing.

 

And when she left… He felt so jealous. He saw that she was taking command of her life, following the dreams –those secrets dreams they’d shared –and he was doing what was expected of him. He was staying behind, because he was too scared to do something.

 

So he followed her.

 

He just never imagined that it would lead him to this point of his life.

 

“Do you need help, Tyrell?”

 

Margaery threw a look over her shoulder and seemed to think it over. Legolas almost snorted at that; she was carrying four big bags and trying to open the door at the same time. It was obvious she needed the help, but Marge would never just ask something. Not when she could make a person offer and then feel like the luckiest idiot for being granted the honor of serving her.

 

She let her eyes fall to her own ass. “My key is on my back pocket.”

 

Legolas gave her a flat look, then pulled his own keys to the front door. “You’re no fun, Greenleaf.” Marge rolled her eyes.

 

He opened the door. “I live to annoy you.” He passed his gym bag to his other shoulder, then took two of her bags from her.

 

Margaery gave him an amused look. “Are you trying to keep your position on the list?”

 

“What list?” He arched a brow.

 

She gave him a sweet smile.

 

“Didn’t you say you had work to do?” He asked as they climbed the stairs.

 

“I do have.” She informed him. “Then I noticed I had no coffee in the house, so I had to go out to buy some.”

 

Legolas made a show of looking at her bags. “That’s a lot of coffee.”

 

Margaery sighed dramatically. “Then I decided I want to make a recipe my grandma used to make, so I had to buy the ingredients. Then I remembered that it was best served with a very specific white wine and it went very well with a specific cake.”

 

“I see.” Legolas commented, holding in his grin. He wasn’t about to let her know she was charming. Sometimes.

 

They stopped in front of her apartment and she pulled her keys. “Wanna come in?” She invited with a smirk, shoulder against her door frame.

 

Legolas snorted. “No way.”

 

“Afraid of me, Leggy-boy?” She teased.

 

He arched a brow. “Afraid?”

 

“Are you concerned I’m going to attack you? Taint your purity?”

 

Legolas rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I can resist your feminine wiles, Margaery.”

 

Margaery chuckled. “Oh, I love that one!”

 

Legolas grinned, despite himself. “Feminine wiles?”

 

“Isn’t it terrible?”

 

“You are terrible, Tyrell.” He informed her.

 

She gave him another amused look. “Careful there, Greenleaf. Your crush on me is showing.”

 

Legolas leaned his shoulder against the wall. They were a bit too close. Actually, closer than they’d ever been before.

 

It wasn’t rare for them to tease each other, or just plain try to annoy each other. There was something about Margaery that made Legolas feel a bit bratty.

 

But like this?

 

“Maybe it’s wishful thinking on your part.” He offered.

 

Margaery had the most amazing pair of eyes; when she turned those baby blues on someone’s direction and batted her eyelashes… They might as well admit defeat immediately.

 

“Maybe it is.” She spoke softly.

 

That was new. And likely a trap.

 

“Do you want to admit something, Tyrell?” He egged her on, because now he was curious.

 

She touched his chest, very lightly –just the tip of her finger, barely any pressure. “Do you want me to admit something?”

 

“Oh god, would you two just fuck already? This is so annoying.”

 

They both turned to find Gendry standing by the door of his apartment, a backpack on his hand. He had a completely unamused look on his face, like they’d just ruined his day.

 

“Why so serious, Waters?” Margaery teased. “Are you missing your Arya-fix of the day?”

 

“So funny, Tyrell.” He drawled. “How did you go from stocky to blondie?”

 

Margaery snorted, but for Legolas it was a reminder. Margaery was all about playing games and he was letting her have fun with him.

 

“Bye.” He said, leaving her bags by the floor and continuing on his way up.

 

He was better off staying away from her Margaery Tyrell. She was nothing but trouble.

 

XxX

 

Dany massaged her temples. “Why are you all invading my apartment?”

 

“This is very serious, Dany.” Margaery insisted, a grin on her lips. “We’re just using your apartment as a base of operation.”

 

Dany gave the other woman a flat look. She might as well just let them get on with it, so she could enjoy the rest of her Sunday.

 

“What’s the problem?” She asked, sitting on her couch, besides Éowyn, who was petting Rahegal like he was a cat.

 

“The whole Susan-Eomer-Robb-Lotty thing.” Sansa explained.

 

That explained why the other two women were not there…

 

“What about it?” Tauriel asked.

 

“So… I think Robb actually has a crush on Sue.” Sansa started saying. “And I was absolutely sure Eomer had a thing for Lotty…”

 

“Especially after the way he jumped to say she was so smart.” Margaery cut in.

  
“Yes, but…” Sansa worried her bottom lip. “Edmund saw Sue and Eomer last night and he thought they looked beyond… Cozy.”

 

Dany arched a brow. “I thought we had cleared they’re not together.”

 

“We think they aren’t.” Margaery indicated.

 

All the eyes turned to Éowyn. The blonde woman rolled her eyes. “What do you want me to say? I don’t know! If I ask Éomer directly there’re high chances that he won’t answer just to be stubborn.”

 

“But what exactly do you want to figure out, San?” Tauriel asked.

 

“Well… I want to know if they’re together.”

 

“Because if they aren’t your brother could date Susan?” Éowyn asked.

 

“Wow… When you say it like that it makes me sound like a terrible friend…” Sansa grumbled.

 

“Chill out, darling.” Margaery waved the concern away. “We just want them to be happy.”

 

“You don’t have the right priority.” Dany pointed out.

 

“How so?” Tauriel asked intrigued.

 

“It doesn’t matter if Eomer and Sue are really together at this point. Mostly because we all believe that Lotty likes Robb. If she does…”

 

“Eomer being single makes no difference.” Sansa concluded with a sigh.

 

“Besides, it isn’t fair that we’re here deciding all of their love life without them knowing.” Tauriel indicated. “I wouldn’t like it.”

 

That made all of the women sigh in defeat.

 

“We can solve a part of this really easily.” Dany spoke up.

 

“How?” Éowyn asked curious.

 

“Just ask Lotty if she’s into Robb.” Dany indicated. “She isn’t the type to play coy. She’ll tell us.”

 

They all traded looks. “I feel like we’re back on sixth grade.” Éowyn sighed.

 

Margaery pulled her mobile and pressed Lotty’s name. The younger woman answered on the second ring. “Lotty, I need to ask you a question.”

 

 _“Does it have to be now?”_ Came the answer through the speakerphone. _“I’m in the middle of an episode of ‘Vampire Diaries’.”_

 

Margaery rolled her eyes. “It’s really fast. Just pause it.”

 

_“Ok. What is it?”_

 

“Do you like Robb?”

 

They all became dead silent as they waited for her answer.

 

_“Of course I do! He’s so nice and sweet.”_

 

Margaery sighed. “So you’d like to date him?”

 

_“Wait! What? No!”_

 

“No?” Margaery repeated. “Now I’m confused, Lotty.”

 

 _“I like Robb, but I don’t like like him.”_ Lothíriel explained. _“When I look at him I see one of my older brothers. He’s just a really nice guy.”_

“Oh.” Margaery was surprised by that piece of information.

 

 _“I gotta go. Katherine is about to kill that guy!”_ And she hung up.

 

They all looked at each other.

 

“Well… I guess she doesn’t want Robb.” Tauriel commented.

 

“Why did we wonder about it for so long?” Sansa asked confused. “We could have asked this a month ago!”

 

“Now we know.” Dany shrugged. “So what?”

 

“We have a problem.” Éowyn indicated. “Sure, Lotty doesn’t like Robb, great. But what about Susan and Eomer? Are they together? Is Lotty even remotely interested in my brother?”

 

“And why the hell Susan doesn’t like Robb?” Margaery threw in. “I never understood that.”

 

“She doesn’t dislike him.” Dany indicated. “Maybe she just doesn’t see him that way.”

 

“I don’t know.” Sansa sighed. “I think it’s more than that.”

 

“We have a new mission!” Margaery decided. “Figure the relationship between those two! ASAP!”

 

Dany huffed. “Great, perfect. Now can you all get out of my apartment?”

 

XxX

 

“Hello, Sansa.”

 

Sansa cringed, but now there was no escape. Sometimes she cursed her mother for raising her to be so polite. “Hello, Melisandre.” She smiled politely at the other woman.

 

She was about to put the key on the front door when Melisandre pulled it open.

 

The older red head looked Sansa up and down, like she was analyzing her and picking her apart. It was a bit uncomfortable. Okay, it was really uncomfortable.

 

“Tell me, Sansa…” Oh man, here it came… “Do you have a man in your life?”

 

Sansa had to hold in a groan. When she first met the Red Woman –as Ragadast called Melisandre behind her back –she thought this was an impertinent, inconvenient question. She then learned it was an opening for something way worse.

 

“I don’t, Mel.” She replied, expecting the worse.

 

Melisandre sighed heavily, like it was expected news, but still sad. “Sansa, you are a young flame…”

 

Oh Lord, it was beginning.

 

“You have a restlessness in your spirit; it comes from the lack of release.” The woman explained.

 

Oh great. That was just peachy.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with self-pleasuring when…”

 

Oh no, no!

 

“That’s lovely, Mel, I’ve got to go.” She hurried, almost pushing the other woman out and closing the door behind her.

 

Only to come face to face with Jon.

 

Would this moment never end?

 

“Sansa.” Jon nodded at her. His eyes were on the ground, though, avoiding hers, as if he was… Embarrassed.

 

“You heard it, didn’t you?” She groaned.

 

Jon nodded, his lips pressed together, like he was holding in something –more likely laughter. Sansa wanted to die.

 

“Is that what Margaery meant by ‘weird sex advice’?” He asked, amusement coloring his words.

 

“That was not even the beginning of what she can say at any given moment.” Sansa informed him in a pained tone.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He gave her a solemn nod.

 

She sighed and started going to her apartment.

 

“And Sansa?” Jon called, his hand on the knob of the front door.

 

“Yes?”

 

“She’s right, you know?” He teased, though he seemed a bit embarrassed to be saying it. “Nothing wrong with self-pleasuring.”

 

Sansa felt her face going up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the mystery persists... Are Susan and Éomer together?
> 
> Jesus, those guys are all crazy.
> 
> Margaery is trying to drive Legolas crazy, that's for sure.
> 
> And Jon... So naughty! lol
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!
> 
> This chapter will show you a lot of backstory on many characters, so I hope you enjoy it!

Jon felt like an idiot. A big one.

 

What the fuck was he thinking?

 

He barely knew Sansa. There was no excuse to say something so personal to her. To even…

 

What was wrong with him? His mother would probably slap him if she heard him saying something like that to a young lady. Lyanna Snow wasn’t a woman to be trifled with and she’d taught her son how to behave with girls.

 

Sansa probably thought he was a pervert. Or worse: a wanker.

 

Way to go, Snow.

 

At least he could focus on work, since that he could do without screwing it up.

 

Jon went to the station and met the other firefighters, talked to the Brigade Manager, got a tour of the premises… He was excited to be here.

 

He desperately needed a new beginning.

 

Jon would be forever thankful to Val for calling him back to England. She knew exactly what  had happened and how much the last year had been difficult for him.

 

It seemed like yesterday that Ygritte had died. If he closed his eyes he could still see it all in front of him: he could see the flames spreading, smell the smoke, and feel the heat… He could still see her face right before the tree fell.

 

He’d had nightmares for weeks, he’d wake up screaming, the taste of the smoke on his tongue, feeling like the fire was around him.

 

He needed to leave the United States. He needed to go back home.

 

Of course, England hadn’t been home since his mother died, but it was still better than Castle Black after all that had happened; all the finger-pointing and accusations. He needed to be far from there.

 

So here he was, back on England, acting like an idiot around a pretty girl.

 

It was exactly like being 17 again.

 

At least he had a home that he was happy to be going back to. A place he felt like he could find some peace. Was it strange that he felt this way after only a few days?

 

However, as he walked towards the building, he could feel himself relaxing already.

 

“Jon!”

 

Jon turned to see Lothíriel hurrying up to catch up with him, so he stopped and waited for her.

 

Jon wasn’t a tall man, but she still managed to be shorter than he was. Lothíriel was absolutely adorable with her grey eyes, her dark hair and cute nose. All the times Jon had seen her she was wearing something colorful and cheery and she was always smiling.

 

No wonder Éomer was gone on her.

 

“Good evening, Lotty.” He smiled at her. “How are you?”

 

“Tired.” She sighed. “I forgot my reading glasses at home, so now I have a headache. But I ate a brownie after lunch, so I’m still happy.”

 

Jon chuckled. “So that eidetic memory doesn’t help with those details?”

 

“I guess I’m just silly.” She shrugged.

 

This was exactly the same thing she’d said last time, but Jon couldn’t see she wasn’t fishing for compliments or playing coy; she genuinely believed she was a silly girl, even though she was 22 and working on her PhD.

 

“Why do you think so?” He asked.

 

“Daddy always said so.” She informed him with a fond smile. “So did my brothers. They must be right.”

 

That actually explained a lot.

 

“I don’t think they are.” Jon told her gently. He didn’t know her –or her family –well enough to put his nose on their business, but he could give her other thoughts. “Maybe they’re just joking with you, but you don’t seem silly to me.” He hesitated for a minute before adding. “Éomer doesn’t seem to think you are.”

 

“That was strange…” Lothíriel commented. “I always thought I annoyed him.”

 

Jon was left quite speechless by that. He didn’t know exactly how they related to each other on a regular basis –he’d only seen them interacting at the party –but Éomer was quite passionate on his defense of her. It seemed beyond strange that she’d think that.

 

If Lothíriel thought that, she probably had a reason.

 

“I don’t think you do.” Jon answered carefully. “But maybe that’s just me.”

 

They had arrived to the front door of the building, so Lothíriel pulled her keys and opened it. “Nice talking to you, Jon.” She gave him a sunny smile. “Sansa was so right about you.”

 

That made Jon stop. “What?”

 

But she didn’t even listen to him, she was already climbing the stairs, calling a “Bye!” and waving.

 

What had Sansa said about him?

 

XxX

 

Éowyn loved the building they lived in. She felt like she and Éomer were finally getting back to who they were before; before Théoden and Théodred died and the family spiraled in grief and accusations. They had complicated years, people fighting over what their uncle had, false friends sowing discord among them.

 

They’d fought for their uncle’s legacy, mostly because it was the right thing to do and they wouldn’t allow it to be destroyed. Éomer had even taken time away from his job.

 

Those were difficult times: Éomer was constantly angry, tired and suspicious. She had to help him manage a house and a company, while fighting off…

 

Éowyn preferred not to think about his name, even the idea of it sent a shiver of disgust down her spine. He’d been the one that brought the biggest problems to their doorstep: tried to turn Éowyn against Éomer, then put the family against him, almost got her brother arrested…

 

Not only the intrigues, but his harassment was constant; she’d once woken up and found him inside her room, looking at her. It was scary and disturbing.

 

Éowyn knew very well it was wrong to generalize people and judge them, but after him –after Gríma –she’d been scared of letting any man come closer. Gríma had eaten away her strength, her passion for life and her confidence. He made her feel like a desired object, something men would want while she was pretty and young.

 

Sometimes a man would come and try to talk to her, but Éowyn never offered any encouragement. She wasn’t interested.

 

Not in them, at least.

 

She almost ran into Faramir when he was coming down the stairs and she was going up.

 

“Hello, Éowyn.” He smiled down at her.

 

Now this man… He was a problem.

 

Éowyn knew that men weren’t all like Gríma; she’d grown up with great men surrounding her –her dad, uncle Théoden, Théodred, even Éomer. They were all good and decent men, and she loved them all. However, none of them was like Faramir.

 

Her family was famous for their temper –they were too passionate, her gradma used to say. They weren’t violent or prone to look for trouble, but they were a bit too quick to inflame.

 

Faramir was completely different. He was a good man, actually Éowyn would be hard pressed to find a better one. However, he wasn’t fire and explosions; Faramir was soothing water. He was calm, firm, gentle…

 

He was way too much.

 

“Hello, Faramir.” She smiled at him, softly, barely there.

 

“You’re arriving just now?” He asked her.

 

“Yes… You?”

 

“I’m actually off tonight, so I’m meeting my cousins.” His smile was so happy.

 

“Is Lotty going with you?” She asked.

 

“No. It’s boys’ night out. But her brothers are going to take her out tomorrow, because we all know they can’t resist her pouting.” His voice was fond, happy to be talking about his family.

 

“Well… Don’t let me hold you.” She told him, giving him space to pass her.

 

“You can always hold me.” He spoke, then immediately blushed bright red. “I mean, we can always talk. I didn’t mean…”

 

This was one of the reasons he made her stomach fill with butterflies. He was sweet and he never pressed.

 

Even though she was pretty sure he was really interested on her.

 

She gave him a smile –a small one, but a real one. “Careful there, Faramir. I might take you up on that.”

 

His face passed quickly through many emotions: shock, embarrassment again, a bit of incredulity, but he stuck around happy. The smile he gave her was even fonder than the one from before.

 

“Anything you want.” He assured her.

 

XxX

 

Satin threw his jacket over his shoulder and pulled the door open, just to come face to face with Margaery.

 

“Exactly the man I wanted to see!” She spoke cheerily.

 

Satin arched a brow. “Not that I don’t love to you, little Rose, but I gotta go to work.” He informed her, indicating the stairs.

  
“Sure.” Margaery stepped out of his way, and let him come out and close the door to lock it. “It’s real quick, I swear.”

 

Satin gave her a look. “Five seconds.”

  
“Drinks, for Saturday.” She said.

 

“I need more information than that.” He informed her flatly.

 

“You told me five seconds.” She reminded him.

 

Satin rolled his eyes and marched to the stairs.

  
“Wait!” Marge went after him. “I was joking. Saturday the lady that sells amazing lingerie is going to come here to show us some pieces. I got the ladies together and we’re going to make it a small party.”

 

Satin snorted. “I’ll be working on Saturday.” He informed her. He was a professional bartender, and he worked on a club, but he also did some other jobs from time to time.

 

“Oh.” Marge sounded disappointed for about two seconds. “Then can you leave something ready? Like mimosas or sangrias, you know? Something I just need to turn a bottle of alcohol inside.”

 

“I can do that. How many people are coming?” He asked.

 

“I have no idea.” Margaery informed him with a grin. “But I’ll check and send you a message later, ok?”

 

“Fine. You do know that Val…”

 

“Doesn’t drink, yes, I do.” She cut him gently. “Let me know how much is going to be.”

 

They’d finally arrived at the first floor. “Will do. A pleasure doing business with you, Miss Tyrell.”

 

“The same to you, Mr. Flowers.”

 

Satin was closing the front door behind himself when he heard Margaery knocking on Sansa’s door and screaming, “LINGERIE PARTY ON SATURDAY.”

 

Honestly, why did he associate with these people?

 

XxX

 

Susan sighed in frustration, as she tried to balance her purse, her book bags, her grocery bags and her flowers at the same time. She was one step away from just throwing it all on the ground.

 

Fine, she wasn’t, because the ground was dirty and she wouldn’t put her bags on it, but still. She just wanted her damn keys!

 

Then she heard the snickering behind her.

 

Susan turned, her haughtiest expression on her face. “Éomer.”

 

The big blonde man just gave in into laughing at her disgruntled face.

 

“Very funny.” She rolled her eyes. “When you’re done, can you help me?”

 

Éomer finally stopped laughing and approached her. “I’m so sorry, but you looked so…” He pretended to fish for a word. “Pissed isn’t a good word for you. Peeved?”

 

Susan ignored him. “Can you hold this for me?” She offered him the flowers. “I can’t find my key.”

 

“I can unlock the door.” He indicated, his own keys on his hands.

  
“Yes, but I’ll still need mine for the apartment door. Might as well get it now.”

 

Éomer sighed dramatically, but dutifully accepted the beautiful bouquet of roses and lilies and her bag of books.

  
“Where did you get these?” He wondered, looking at the flowers.

 

“A colleague gave them to me.” Susan spoke distractedly, her hands rummaging through her bag.

 

Éomer chuckled. “How romantic.”

 

Susan sighed. “I told him a thousand times I’m not interested.”

 

“Then why keep the flowers?” Éomer asked confused.

 

“It’s not their fault he’s annoying.” She finally pulled her keys out. “I’m not going to throw them in the trash.”

 

“Sorry to tell you, love, but this is only going to encourage him.” He informed her.

 

Susan groaned, as she unlocked the door. “Can you have lunch with me tomorrow? Come around, looking menacing and angry?”

 

Éomer laughed as he followed her inside the building. “You have to stop hiding behind me.”

 

She stopped before the stairs and gave him her best doe eyes. “Please?”

 

Éomer groaned. “I can’t tomorrow. Day after?”

 

“You’re a true prince.”

 

He snorted, then got down on his knee. “I live to serve, my Lady.” He offered her flowers back.

 

Susan gasped dramatically and put her hands on her chest. “For me? Oh my.”

 

Éomer snorted, then looked up. Gilly had been coming down the stairs apparently, and was right behind Susan, stars in her eyes. “Oh that’s adorable!” She gushed.

 

Éomer and Susan traded amused smiles, but said nothing else.

 

XxX

 

“Lotty! This is a disgrace to us all!” Margaery declared dramatically.

 

“Hum?” Lothíriel replied absent-mindedly, eyes still on her laptop screen.

 

“Lothíriel!” Margaery closed her laptop lid, her eyes absolutely serious. “Pay attention. This is important!”

 

“What is?” Lotty asked confused.

 

“This!”

 

Lothíriel looked at what Margaery was shaking accusingly on her hand. “Is that my bra?” She was somewhere between shocked and befuddled.

 

“Do you call this a bra?” Margaery demanded.

 

“Well, it’s made to hold boobs up, and that’s the definition of a bra, so…” Lothíriel shrugged. “Yes, I do call that a bra.”

 

“If you were 12 I’d agree, but in this case, this is a farce!” Margaery shook the bra for emphasis.

 

Lotty rolled her eyes. “You’re being overly dramatic, Marge.” She informed her flatmate.

 

“Lotty, this bra does not say ‘I’m ready to be ravished’. It says, ‘I’m a virgin’.” Margaery argued.

  
Lotty gave the offending bra a look. What was wrong with ladybugs? “As you’re quite aware that I’m not a virgin, I don’t see the point of this conversation.” Lotty paused for a second. “Or why the heck you have one of my bras.”

 

Lothíriel had expected to get used to Margaery’s way at some point. After almost two years living together, she wasn’t even close to it.

 

Lothíriel knew Margaery way before they lived together. Lotty’s father -Imrahil -had a business of maritime transport; they transported cargo around the world. Mace Tyrell -Margaery’s father -was their lawyer and an old friend. Their kids were practically raised together.

 

Of course, Margaery and Lothíriel were completely different people and, eventually they didn’t play together anymore. Lotty accepted that as one of those things that just happened; she wasn’t good at making friends and keeping them anyway, most people thought she was weird.

 

Then she started dating one of her brother’s friends. Lotty had three brothers: Amrothos, Echirion and Elphir. She was always the little princess of her family, especially because she was much younger than her brothers; Elphir -the eldest -was 18 years older than her.

 

The friend -Aravir -was the same age as her brother, but Elphir insisted she gave him a chance. He was a good man, and she needed someone mature to keep an eye on her. Lothíriel was 17.

 

She met Margaery on a business dinner that same year. The other girl took a look at her, at the boyfriend, arched a brow, but didn’t say a word.

 

The following week Margaery called her and invited her for lunch. They started getting a bit closer -not exactly friends, but not just acquaintances anymore.

 

Lothíriel broke up with Aravir and was considering starting her Ph.D. when her father introduced her to one of his clients, Ohtar.

 

He was 25 years older than her, Lotty was 19 at the time.

 

Her father said the same thing Elphir said: she was a sweet girl, but too silly, she needed a mature man to keep an eye on her.

 

She’d been dating this one for almost a year when Margaery basically coerced her into having dinner together. By then they were a bit friendlier, but not enough for this much insistence.

 

And certainly not for the conversation they had.

 

Of all the things that Lotty had expected from that dinner, Margaery explaining to her that Lotty was in an abusive relationship wasn’t even on the list.

 

“He doesn’t hit me!” Lothíriel protested immediately.

 

“Oh Lothíriel…” Margaery sighed. Her voice wasn’t mocking or derisive, it was of legitimate concern. “Just because he doesn’t hit you, it doesn’t mean he isn’t abusive.”

 

Lothíriel started defending him again, saying all the good things he did for her, but the more she spoke, the more she realized that she wasn’t happy. Margaery wasn’t judging her, or telling her how to feel, or how he was good for her; she was just listening quietly.

 

Lotty finally realized she didn’t like the jealousy -how he needed to know where she was all the time -, she didn’t like how patronizing he was, or how he thought he could tell her what to wear.

 

He was controlling her, and she was letting him.

 

“Oh my god…” She murmured.

 

“You wanted to work on your Ph.D. Why aren’t you?” Margaery asked.

 

Because he’d told her to wait.

 

“Oh my god.” Lothíriel repeated, hiding her face on her hands.

 

“Your family loves you so much, Lotty. But they confuse love with protection and smothering.” Margaery told her gently. “Seriously, it’s like your father is trying to find you a replacement daddy and that’s pretty disturbing.”

 

“They just worry about me, because I’m too naïve!” She insisted.

  
“Well, you’ll never learn if you keep being overprotected. Have you ever thought about moving out?”

 

Of course she hadn’t. Her father would have a heart attack if she even mentioned something like that. He’d never let her live alone.

 

That was how she ended living with Margaery. The other woman offered to share an apartment with her, even though none of them actually needed help paying rent and bills.

 

They’d been together ever since.

 

But if Marge was scavenging through her underwear drawer, they’d hit a new low.

 

“Ros is coming Saturday with the lingerie Sansa and Gilly were talking about.” Margaery informed her. “And, obviously, you need everything.”

 

“Hey!” Lotty protested.

 

“Lotty, look at this!” Margaery shook the bra again. “It has ladybugs on it. Most of your panties have cute little pictures. You aren’t 12, this is kind of disturbing.”

 

Lotty sighed. “I just like comfortable stuff.”

  
“Comfortable isn’t the same as this.” Margaery indicated. “Besides, you said you wanted to get laid. If you’re planning on getting laid, we need to get you better lingerie.”

 

Lotty scoffed. “We?”

 

“Of course. What are friends for?”

 

Lothíriel snickered. “How altruistic of you, Marge.”

 

Margaery winked at her friend. “That’s me: a selfless soul.”

 

Lothíriel didn’t even bother with that one.

 

“But seriously…” Margaery seemed pensive then. “Are you interested in anyone? Maybe a guy from the University, or somewhere else?”

 

“Not really.” Lothíriel shrugged. “After you asked me about Robb I thought about it for a second, but… I’m not interested in him that way.”

 

“I see…” Margaery tapped her finger against her lower lip. “How about the boys from here? Caspian? Jon? Maybe… I don’t know… Éomer?”

 

“Caspian likes Lucy.” Lothíriel said as if it was obvious.

 

“How do you know that?” Margaery asked shocked.

  
“Because I can see, Marge.” Lothíriel rolled her eyes. “It isn’t hard to notice. And I think Sansa might be into Jon…”

 

“That would actually be good for them.” Margaery agreed. “So… That leaves Éomer.”

 

Lothíriel scoffed. “Éomer doesn’t like me. At all.”

 

Margaery was looking at Lotty like she’d just said the sky was pink. “Why do you say that? Was he ever rude to you?”

 

“No. He just avoids me like I have something contagious.”

 

Margaery grumbled something under her breath, but Lotty was pretty sure it was something along the lines of “fucking idiot”.

 

Margaery took a deep breath and tried again. “But… Objectively speaking… What do you think of him?”

 

Lothíriel scrunched her face in a thoughtful way. “He’s so tall.” She finally said.

 

“Tall? That’s all you’ve got to say about him?”

 

Lothíriel thought it was peculiar that Margaery was so distressed by her answer, so she decided to reflect a bit more about it. “He’s a good brother and friend, I guess. He’s really sweet to little Sam, which is kind of cute… Not that I’d ever call Éomer cute to his face.” She giggled just thinking about it. “And sure, he’s tall... But not in a weird way. His shoulders are nice, I guess, and he looks cute when he smiles.” She finished with a sigh.

 

Margaery was just looking at her with an arched brow.

 

“That’s it?” She asked bemused.

 

“I guess.” Lothíriel shrugged. “What do you think?”

 

“That he’s hot as fuck and I’d do him in a New York minute.”

 

Lothíriel giggled. “Sure.”

 

“Do you think he’s dating Susan?”

 

“No.” Lothíriel answered immediately.

 

“Why are you so sure?” Margaery asked, totally curious.

 

“Susan told me that once.”

 

“Why would she tell you that? Did you ask?” Marge pressed.

 

Lothíriel opened her mouth, then closed it again. “Actually… I’m not sure. I didn’t ask her, she just came to me and said it. Not sure why…”

 

Now that… Made things even more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god... Things are getting crazy!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know your feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Happy new year to all of you! I hope 2018 treats you kindly.
> 
> So ehre we go with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

“I don’t feel my arms anymore.” Dany whined.

 

“Wait until tomorrow.” Éowyn spoke, annoyingly happy. “It’ll be worse.”

 

“So kind of you to remind me.” Dany replied dryly.

 

“That’s what you get for cheating on our pact.” Sansa cut in.

 

“It was just a piece of cake!” Dany protested.

 

“In the middle of the week.” Éowyn indicated. “No sweets before the weekend, remember?”

 

“This is a clear violation of my rights!” Dany protested. “I’m a grown-up woman…”

 

“And you entered this agreement because you wanted, so cut the bullshit.” Éowyn rolled her eyes. “Nobody forced you to do anything.”

 

“Should I be concerned with this conversation?”

 

The three women turned around to see Jon just behind them. They’d been coming back from the gym and were already in the block of their building. Apparently Jon had just finished his shift as well.

 

“We have a fitness pact.” Sansa informed him.

 

Jon’s mouth twitched, but it was obvious he was trying very hard not to laugh. “A fitness pact?” He repeated.

 

“Well, it’s more like a healthy-ish pact.” Dany clarified. “You know? No drugs, lots of water, exercises, less take-out, more vegetables…”

 

“Sounds interesting.”

 

“Not when you can’t eat cake.” Dany grumbled.

 

“Not in the middle of the week.” Éowyn and Sansa snapped immediately.

 

Jon chuckled, then turned it into a fake cough when Dany glared at him. “It’s just a few days until Saturday.” He offered to her.

 

She still didn’t look happy.

 

Sansa snickered as she picked her phone. It had started vibrating a lot, which probably meant that Margaery was bombarding her with texts.

 

She read the first few, then arched a brow. “Ladies… Marge is going crazy over…” She paused and read again. “Éomer, for some reason, and she wants us to meet now.”

 

Éowyn and Dany let out long suffering sighs.

 

“It was nice seeing you, Jon, but now we have to control Marge.” Éowyn told the guy.

 

“Good luck with that.”

 

XxX

 

“So I was really happy about it, ‘cause if Susan’s telling Lotty about her love life, it means she wants Lotty to know Éomer is free, right? At least that was what I concluded, because nothing else actually makes sense. So it seems plausible, but then… Then Lotty tells me this happened a few months ago –exactly 63 days, actually. And when I was on the hallway I met Gilly, and you know what she told me? THAT ÉOMER GAVE SUSAN FLOWERS! Yesterday. On his knees.”

 

“Jesus Christ, can someone shoot her?” Éowyn begged her friends.

 

“I have a gun.” Tauriel volunteered.

 

“I’m still trying to understand this whole thing.” Sansa sighed tiredly.

 

“I’m still trying to understand why you’re all in my house again.” Dany grumbled.

 

“How much coffee did you have today, Margaery?” Tauriel asked, her voice colored by suspicion.

 

“Enough.” Marge replied evasively. Her hand was twitching.

 

“Well, that explains a lot.” Éowyn rolled her eyes.

 

“I was working!” Margaery protested. “I needed it!”

 

“So she can have coffee, but I can’t have cake?” Dany complained.

 

“Can we focus, please?” Marge asked.

 

“You’re on a caffeine frenzy.” Sansa indicated dryly. “I don’t think you can focus on anything.”

 

“I needed to work.” She insisted.

 

“Can you explain this again?” Dany asked annoyed. “Just so you can all leave my apartment.”

 

Margaery took a deep breath. “Susan told Lotty that she isn’t dating Éomer.” She explained slowly. “Literally walked up to Lotty and said it. Lotty doesn’t even know why.”

 

“That’s… Peculiar.” Dany conceded. “Why would she do that?”

 

“Unless she really wanted Lotty to know that Éomer was free.” Tauriel completed.

 

“That was my first thought.” Marge agreed. “But then I met Gilly just now, and she told me she just saw them yesterday, and Éomer was giving Susan flowers, while he was down on his knees.”

 

“My brother?” Éowyn asked in shock.

 

Margaery arched a brow. “Do you know another?”

 

“Well, he’s kind of old fashioned…” Éowyn admitted. “He’d give flowers to a woman if he liked her.”

 

“This is getting so weird.” Tauriel massaged her temples. “I don’t even know what’s going on there anymore”

 

“Which means the time for deliberation is over.” Dany decided. “Fuck this, I wanna know.”

 

The other girls traded looks. “So?” Sansa asked carefully.

 

“We get the siblings.” Dany turned to Éowyn. “Just ask him. He has to give you an answer.”

 

“Ok…” Éowyn agreed carefully.

 

“And Ed can ask Susan.” Dany finished.

 

“It sounds too easy.” Margaery spoke slowly. “Like… Way too easy. So easy that we have to wonder why we didn’t do it before.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “Because you’re dramatic.”

 

Margaery glared at the other woman.

 

“Ok, now that we settled this…” Sansa cut, before they could start bickering. “We just need to get it done. Easy peasy, right?”

 

Yeah… Sure.

 

XxX

 

**_Val:_ ** _How is this bra party going to work?_

**_Tauriel:_ ** _Seriously? You’re calling it bra party now?_

**_Marge:_ ** _I thought Lingerie Soirée sounded better._

**_Dany:_ ** _I don’ think the word applies, Marge._

**_Marge:_ ** _Don’t burst my bubble, Targaryen._

**_Marge:_ ** _And you guys only have to bring yourselves. I took care of everything._

**_Gilly:_ ** _Ros is really excited about this. Thank you for making it happen Marge._

****

**_Marge:_ ** _Good lingerie at good prices? Count me in always._

**_Sansa:_ ** _Hey, can I invite some people?_

**_Susan:_ ** _Arya?_

**_Sansa:_ ** _Yes, but also Brienne and Yara._

**_Gilly:_ ** _Oh Brienne is so nice!_

**_Éowyn:_ ** _Who’s Yara?_

**_Sansa:_ ** _Theon’s sister. She’s just got back in town and she doesn’t know many people._

**_Marge:_ ** _Yeah, sure, bring her._

**_Tauriel:_ ** _How’s she like?_

**_Sansa:_ ** _Well… She’s Theon without a dick. Or maybe Theon is her with a dick…_

**_Val:_ ** _She sounds interesting._

**_Dany:_ ** _I’m bringing Missandei._

**_Susan:_ ** _And Lucy!_

**_Marge:_ ** _So, we’re good then? Saturday?_

**_Marya:_ ** _Where is this all happening?_

**_Sansa:_ ** _The roof. We’re going to improvise a fitting room._

**_Val:_ ** _… How exactly?_

**_Éowyn:_ ** _We’re looking into it._

**_Marya:_ ** _Don’t destroy the furniture._

**_Sansa:_ ** _We won’t._

**_Éowyn:_ ** _We won’t._

**_Tauriel:_ ** _We won’t._

**_Marya:_ ** _See that you don’t._

XxX

 

Éowyn felt ridiculous. She couldn’t believe she let that bunch of maniacs convince her to ask her brother if he was dating Susan.

 

What were they? Teenagers? Should she send Faramir a paper with the message “Do you like me? Yes [] No [] Maybe []”.

 

Not that she would, of course. It was just an example.

 

Jesus.

 

Those women would make her crazy one of these days. Though…

 

Yes, they were great. She’d never had girlfriends before; she was naturally closed off and didn’t get along with most girls. She used to tag along with Éomer and his friends very often. There was a time in her life she’d be the first to say that girls sucked and only boys made good friends.

 

She was such an idiot for thinking so.

 

Sure, many guys made great friends, but it’d never be the same as having female friends; good loyal and so brave. She loved the girls. Even if they drove her crazy most of the time.

 

She set the table and called Éomer. Whenever he was around the house they tried to have a meal together, but sometimes they didn’t even see each other, because of his shifts as the police station.

 

It was a good thing they were able to have dinner together this night, because the other girls were dying to know about his possible relationship with Susan and Éowyn was dying to be free of this whole thing.

 

“It smells great.” He said coming into the kitchen.

  
“It’s just spaghetti.” She shrugged.

 

“Well, I remember those dark days, when you couldn’t even boil water properly…”

 

She hit him with the salad tongs. “Hey, not funny!”

 

Éomer chuckled and kissed her temple. “I’m very lucky to have such a great sister.” He teased slightly.

 

“You better remember that.”

 

They sat and put food on their plates, then Éowyn cleared her throat. “So… I’ve been thinking…”

 

“Hum?” Éomer asked distractedly.

 

“Are you and Susan a thing?” She decided being blunt was the best option, since Éomer knew her enough to know she didn’t like to beat around the bush.

 

Of course, the question made her brother choke on his food. “What?” He demanded, thumping his own chest.

 

“I just think you guys look…” She tried to find the right word. “Cozy.”

 

“Cozy?” Éomer had finally caught his breath again and he didn’t look happy at all. “Where is this coming from?”

 

“I’m your sister.” She argued. “Can’t I be curious about you?”

 

“This is personal.” Éomer indicated. “Or do you want me to ask you about Faramir?”

 

Éowyn felt herself coloring and -just like that -all her walls were up. “This is none of your business!” She hissed at him.

 

“So I can’t ask you about your personal life, but you can ask about mine?” He asked dryly.

 

“It’s different!”

  
“How?” He demanded.

 

Éowyn groaned frustrated. “Forget I asked.” She grumbled.

 

“Already forgot.” He grumbled right back and they spent the rest of the dinner in silence.

 

Just lovely.

 

XxX

 

Susan was a great sister. Actually, she was more of a mother figure to them all, WHILE Peter had somewhat become their dad.

 

Losing their parents made the four Pevensies grow much closer. They had to be there for each other, put aside differences and mature fast.

 

Peter and Susan did everything they could to let the youngest ones enjoy the rest of their childhood and their adolescence, but it didn’t seem fair. Edmund had a really selfish phase, he ran away from home and almost broke their family. When they found him, when he was on their arms again, he decided he’d never to anything stupid again.

 

It wasn’t fair that only Peter and Susan had to grow. They all would.

 

That said, Susan might be too serious sometimes, act like she was their mother, but she was the best sister ever.

 

It didn’t mean that Edmund wasn’t scared of her.

 

Because he was.

 

And he was about to ask her about her private life.

 

He might not survive the night.

 

He should have told Bran he loved him.

 

Susan sat by his side and offered him popcorn, but he declined.

 

“What are we watching?” She asked.

 

Edmund cleared his throat. “Well… I feel like being tortured. Let’s watch ‘Scorpion’?”

 

Susan was about to put popcorn in her mouth, but she froze. Then she turned to Edmund, brow arched.

 

Fuck. He was caught.

 

“You love ‘Scorpion’.” She started. “That’s why you never watch around me, because I debunk the whole thing.”

 

Oh shit.

 

“So… What do you want?”

 

Edmund took a deep breath. “Chill out, Sue.” He told her, a friendly grin on his face. Edmund might be caught, and about to die, but Lucy always said he could his way out of Hell. “I actually wanted to ask you something, I admit.”

 

“What was it?” She asked, her voice calm.

 

“Are you single?”

 

She had put the brow down, now it was back up. “Excuse you?”

 

Oh yes, he was on thin ice now. “I know you don’t like blind dates…”

 

“You’re right, I don’t.” She turned back to the TV, clearly giving this conversation for finished.

 

Edmund was a bit more persistent than that. “I know this guy from college. And if you aren’t seeing anyone…”

 

“I’m not interested.” She informed him, still without looking at him.

 

“Come on. He’s a nice guy and…”

 

She turned abruptly to him. “Edmund, I’m not interested. End of story.”

 

“Look, Sue, you don’t need to marry the guy, okay? Maybe just a date or two, to relax.”

 

Susan was looking at him like he was out of his mind. “When have I ever dated casually?”

 

He shrugged. “Why not try?”

 

“I’m not interested.” She growled at him, then got up from the couch and stomped away.

 

Well, she was pissed…

 

And he got shit for answer.

 

Dany was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are really invested on this whole scheme, aren't they? lol
> 
> Next chapter: Dany gets tired of all this mystery and takes control of this mess!
> 
> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a loooooooooooooong Winter... (Well, not that long, in Brazil Winter is always pretty short).
> 
> Sorry for the delay people. My days have been crazy and I'm pretty sure my boss wants to kill me...
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments.
> 
> We have a brand new chapter and the girls are using their powers for evil! Or not, depends on the point of view.

“Legolas!”

 

“Hello, Aragorn. What are you doing around here?”

The two men shook hands. “I came to check the buildings and talk to Tumnus.” Aragorn replied.

 

Legolas arched a brow. “Is something wrong?”

 

Aragorn was their landlord, he owned the building where they lived and some other ones in the same block. He was a great man, and someone Legolas respected a lot.

 

“I was just asking about the new tenant.” He admitted. “Jon Snow?”

 

“He’s a nice boy.” Legolas saw himself saying.

 

“Tumnus said the said the same.” Aragorn informed him. “But after that little…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want another Ramsay.”

 

Legolas sighed. They weren’t getting over that one any time soon.

 

All of them, that lived on the building, had moved in by someone’s indication. Well, legend told that Melisandre, Ragadast and the Seaworths had been there since the beginning to times, but anyway. It was like a current: Faramir had indicated Lothíriel and Margaery, Lotty indicated Susan and Edmund, and so on.

 

When the apartment where Jon now lived had vacated, no one had any indications, so Aragorn put an ad, and that was how Ramsay came to live there.

 

There was something unsettling about him from the beginning, but nobody ever expected him to attack Sansa like he had.

 

Aragorn still felt pretty bad about it, like it had been his fault for letting the young man rent the apartment.

 

“Tauriel ran a background check on him. Twice.” Legolas admitted. “Besides, Val vouches for him, and that means a lot.”

 

“I know.” Aragorn sighed. “But I still felt better talking to Tumnus.”

 

“I don’t judge you.”

 

“Next time, if nobody can indicate someone, I’m leaving the apartment free.” Aragorn grumbled.

 

“Fair enough.” Legolas slapped the other man’s shoulder gently. “You do know that Sansa doesn’t hold you accountable for that, right?”

 

“Well, I do.” He said serious.

 

What could Legolas say to that? “Jon is a good man.” He assured once again.

 

“I believe that.” Aragorn smiled at Legolas. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Legolas waved at the man, and took two steps before he heard: “You shall not pass!”

 

Snickering, he turned around and saw Gandalf, Ragadast’s buddy who lived on the neighborhood, blocking Aragorn’s path.

 

“Again this, Gandalf?” Aragorn asked exasperatedly, as the older man kept blocking his way.

 

Legolas decided to get moving before he got involved in this. He was almost at the building’s door when he saw Sansa arriving from the other direction.

 

“Hey, Charming!” She smiled at him.

 

If it was any of her other friends, Legolas might be a bit pissed at the nickname… But it was Sansa and she was… Sansa.

 

“Hey, Lady Stark.” He waited until she was closer. “How was your day?”

 

“Tough, about to get tougher.” She informed, showing him the plastic bag on her hand.

 

“What exactly are you going to do?” He asked, somewhat concerned.

  
“Tomorrow we’re having the lingerie thing, so we’re trying to improvise a fitting room.” She explained. “But we can’t damage furniture, or Marya will kill us. So I’m about to get creative with a screwdriver.”

 

Legolas snorted. “Please, get someone to help you.”

  
“Éowyn and Tauriel are on it.” She admitted.

  
“I actually feel better now.” He opened the door and made a gesture for Sansa to get in first.

 

She took a feel steps in and froze, making Legolas almost collide with her. Then he saw what she’d seen.

 

It was Éomer. Cradling Susan’s face gently between his hands. Was he about to…

 

“Susan?” Sansa gasped.

 

The couple looked in their direction, completely undisturbed by the interruption.

 

What the hell was going on in this place?

 

XxX

 

_A few minutes before…_

 

“You’re the worst friend ever.”

 

Susan rolled her eyes. “How old are you? 12?”

 

“Susan, come on!” He growled. “I feel like it’s only fair you do this for me.”

 

“I’m not going to this wedding with you.” She replied flatly.

 

“Why the…”

 

“You’re asking Lotty.” She concluded like he hadn’t opened his mouth.

 

“What?” Éomer asked in shock.

 

“You heard me.” Susan said firmly. “Ask her to be your date.”

 

“No.” He declared simply and started going down the stairs faster.

  
“Éomer! Don’t be such a coward!” Susan hurried after him.

  
“I’m not asking her to…” He took a deep breath. “Not happening.”

 

They’d reached the ground floor and Éomer was avoiding looking at her. Susan was about to kick his arse -why was he so stubborn? -when she felt something in her eye. “Ouch.”

 

“What?” Éomer turned to her.

 

“I think I have something in my eye.” She explained touching the corner of her left eye.

  
“Let me see.” He asked, coming closer.

  
“Careful with those paws you call hands.” She teased.

  
He rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Pevensie.”

 

Susan was just teasing, obviously. Éomer was always careful. It was kind of funny seeing a man that big being so gentle. She wondered why he couldn’t see it.

 

He cradled her face then looked into her eye. “I don’t see anything. Tilt your head back a bit more.” She did so. “Ah here. It’s just an eyelash.” He blew it gently. “Better?”

 

“Yes, thanks.”

 

“Susan?”

 

They turned to the entrance, where Legolas and Sansa were looking at them. Sansa looked like she’d just seen them kicking a puppy, and Legolas looked intrigued.

 

“Yes?” Susan asked.

 

Sansa opened her mouth, but absolutely nothing came out. All three of them -Susan, Éomer and Legolas -kept looking at the redhead, waiting for something, but it was in vain.

 

“Bye.” Sansa called, passing them, the door to her apartment and climbing the stairs.

 

“Did I miss something?” Legolas asked confused.

 

Susan and Éomer just shrugged.

 

XxX

 

“What the hell is going on?” Dany demanded as she pulled her door open.

 

Sansa was on the other side, looking flustered. “I think I just saw Éomer and Susan about to kiss!”

 

“WHAT?” Dany demanded.

 

Sansa explained the situation she’d just witnessed.

 

“That’s it.” Dany declared seriously. “I had it with this. I’m solving this.”

 

XxX

 

Susan Pevensie was the worst friend ever.

 

Seriously.

 

Fine. Maybe she wasn’t. She did insist she was just trying to help him out, but Éomer didn’t want her help. Not that way.

 

He knew she said the things she did because they were friends, and she wanted him to be happy. And, as a good friend, she also believed he had a chance with Lothíriel.

 

Their friendship started the most peculiar way: they lived on the same building, but they weren’t exactly close, just friendly neighbors. Then they caught chickenpox.

 

Yes, their friendship began with chickenpox.

 

The child of one of Éomer’s coworkers had caught chickenpox, passed to his father, who passed to Éomer. Éowyn had caught it as a child, so she didn’t get it, but Susan caught it.

 

(That resulted on a half hour rant, on why the hell her parents hadn’t vaccinated her, as responsible adults should do to their kids.)

 

As they were both sick -and apparently chickenpox could be more serious in adults, than it was for children -they lived together for a while. Edmund had to study, Éowyn had to work, so Éomer and Susan lived on the same apartment for a while -the Sick Bay, as Kili called it – and basically took care of each other.

 

Susan made sure he ate and he made sure she rested and they reminded each other of the meds. They watched a lot of movies and series together -she convinced him to watch “The Phantom of the Opera” and he made her watch “Breaking Bad” -and the rest is, as they say, history.

 

He never expected to find such a good friend on a woman like Susan. She was smart, beautiful and classy as fuck, and he was… Well, him. However, it was so easy to talk to her and spend time with her.

 

He was quite aware that many people believed they were actually dating, but they weren’t, and they never did.

 

There was one night, when they were both watching “The Breakfast Club” -Susan was a big fan of John Hughes -when she turned to him, “Should we date?”

 

He looked at her and arched a brow. “I don’t know. Should we?”

 

They shared a long look then laughed and said “no” at the same time. The subject never came up again.

 

And… Well… Éomer was… Stupidly… He was into Lotty, ok? He’d liked her for a while.

 

And Susan was a great friend for cheering him on and whatever, but it’d never happen. He just knew it.

 

Of course, he wasn’t about to ask Lothíriel to be his date for the wedding. She’d probably go if he invited -she was sweet and kind -but he didn’t want her to do it out of pity for him.

 

He was an idiot.

 

He would ask again the next day.

 

There was a firm knock on his door. Éowyn hadn’t come back yet, because she was on a happy hour with her coworkers, so it could be anyone from the building.

 

When he opened it was Daenerys, and he was both shocked and slightly concerned.

 

“Dany… Éowyn isn’t here.” He informed her.

 

“I know.” She answered simply. “I have questions for you, regarding your work.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Are you satisfied with your working hours?” She fired first.

  
“Hum… They’re a bit crazy, but I knew what I was signing up for.” He replied carefully.

 

“Do you believe your Union has your best interests at heart?” She asked as soon as he finished his sentence.

 

“I… Yeah, sure, I mean…”

 

“Do you think the police force is truly a place with equal opportunities?”

 

“Dany, why the hell…”

 

“What do you think about the new law they’re discussing that forbids police officers of acting on self defense?”

 

“Dany, there’s no such law…”

 

“Are you dating Susan?”

 

“No! We’re just…” Éomer paused. “Wait, what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Thank you for your time, Éomer.” Dany waved at him and quickly left.

 

Éomer had no fucking clue of what had just happened.

 

XxX

 

“Dany, open this door right now!”

 

Daenerys pulled the door open, like Susan hadn’t been banging it for the last minute, a polite smile on her face. “Hey, Sue.”

 

“Don’t you ‘hey, Sue’ me.”  Susan appeared to be livid. “Did you corner Éomer to ask him about us?” She demanded.

 

“Oh my God!” Margaery’s voice came from inside the apartment. “Éomer went crying to you? This is priceless.”

 

Dany just rolled her eyes and opened the door wider, so Susan could come in. “You’re late.” She informed the other.

 

Susan went inside and her friends were all in there. “What the hell are you all doing?”

 

“Trying to get my brother to date Lothíriel.” Éowyn explained from her position on the couch. She was petting Rhaegal.

 

“Wait… What?” Now Susan was shocked. That explained why Lothíriel wasn’t there.

 

“We were just making sure he’s single.” Dany defended easily. “As he won’t answer the question directly, we had to take a side road.”

 

Susan’s face made it very clear she wasn’t buying the story. “Why are you worried now?”

 

“Because Lotty is ready to get laid, and –as good friends- we’re trying to make sure she’ll get some.” Margaery explained.

 

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “Lotty deserves someone to treat her well, and that likes her the way she is. Éomer apparently is the guy.”

 

“If he ever stops being an idiot.” Margaery snorted. “Lotty thinks that Éomer can’t stand her.”

 

Susan groaned. “He’s such an idiot.”

 

“Hey.” Éowyn protested in favor of her brother.

 

“It’s true.” Susan insisted. “Do you know how long I’ve been telling him to just grow a pair and talk to her?”

 

“No. How long?” Dany asked curious.

 

“Since the chickenpox.”

 

Sansa arched a brow. “He likes her since then?”

 

“Probably a bit before.” Susan sighed. “I’m almost certain it was love at first sight.”

 

“That is so cute.” Sansa cooed.

 

“Hum…” Margaery was tapping her finger to her chin. “He did help us move in. He carried some boxes and helped Elphir to put together one of the beds.”

 

“Your brother is such a gentleman.” Tauriel said to Éowyn.

 

“I know that. The question is why he didn’t say anything.”

 

“He thinks she likes Robb.” Susan spoke.

 

“She doesn’t.” Sansa was quick to say. “We checked that one first.”

 

“I know she isn’t interested in Robb.” Susan said as if it was obvious. “But Éomer doesn’t believe in me. Besides, he’s all worried about being a terrible brute while she’s a sweet princess, or some nonsense of the type.”

 

“He’s so dramatic.” Sansa commented, surprised by the fact.

 

“You have no idea.” Éowyn and Susan said at the same time.

 

“So… What do you think?” Dany asked Susan. “How can we make this work?”

 

“If I may…” Tauriel cut in before Susan could answer. “We have to solve the other problem: Lothíriel thinks that Éomer doesn’t like her. She doesn’t see him as a potential anything.”

 

“Yeah, but she thinks he’s nice to people and has a cute smile.” Margaery said. “So at least it’s something.”

 

“I think that means we need Lotty to see Éomer in another light, but he also needs to get his shit together and act like a human being around her.” Tauriel summarized.

 

“Sure. Piece of cake.” Dany rolled her eyes.

 

“Actually…” Susan was smirking. “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and the sweet comments.
> 
> We have a lot of Tauriel in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, Jon.”

 

“Hey, Bran.” Jon smiled at the younger man. “How can I help?”

 

“You’re being officially invited for a poker night.” Bran informed him. “On my apartment. Are you off this Saturday?”

 

“I am, as a matter of fact. Thank you for inviting me.”

 

Bran rolled his eyes. “It was Robb’s idea. Apparently, the girls can’t have a party without us, but since it’s the lingerie thing and only girls are allowed, the men have to do something manly, or something stupid like that.”

 

Jon chuckled. “So that’s what’s going on? The ladies will be talking about lingerie and we’ll be playing poker?”

 

“Exactly. And you’ll have the dubious pleasure of meeting Theon.”

 

“Robb’s friend, right?”

 

“One and only.”

 

“He sounds… Interesting.” Jon said diplomatically.

 

“Yeah, wait until you actually meet him.” Bran snorted. “And then there’s Yara.” He sighed. “Tip: if she calls you bitch, she probably likes you.”

 

Jon arched a brow. “Where do you find these people?”

 

“We ask ourselves the same thing all the time.”

 

XxX

 

Tauriel put a hand to her neck as she climbed the stairs. She was dead tired, her whole body aching from weariness. She’d had a long shift at the police station, but she still went to the gym before going back home. She couldn’t neglect her training.

 

Still, she couldn’t wait to get home, put her comfiest set of PJs and see a bit of brainless TV.

 

When Tauriel stepped onto her floor -the fourth one- she had quite a surprise.

 

Kíli was there, sitting in front of her door.

 

“Kíli?” She called.

 

He looked at her, a huge smile on his face. “Tauriel.” He jumped to his feet immediately.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked curious, since he lived on the third floor.

 

“I wanted to invite you to something.” He told her sheepishly.

 

“And you couldn’t have sent me a message?” She asked confused.

 

Kíli was way sweeter than she deserved. He was patient while she was skittish and he never assumed anything. He even accepted she wasn’t ready to call this a ‘relationship’.

 

It wasn’t fair to him. It wasn’t his fault that she was insecure and that everything made her feel like this wasn’t meant to be: he was younger, his family was powerful, she was way too tall…

 

Every time she tried to explain these things to Kíli he’d just ask if she wanted to end things between them.

 

She didn’t. She wasn’t strong enough, so she kind of wished he’d do it instead.

 

But he never did. He kissed her and said he liked her.

 

Every time he said “I like you”, Tauriel felt like he was actually saying “I love you”.

 

Why did he have to be this cute?

 

“I could.” He admitted. “But I know this will freak you out…”

 

“Uh oh.”

 

“…and I’d rather be here to stop you from leaving the country.” His grin was beyond adorable and Tauriel kind of wanted to bash his head against the wall for it.

 

She took a deep breath. She was an adult, mature woman, she could do this. “What’s the invitation for?”

 

“My uncle and Bilbo are celebrating their anniversary in two weeks.” He explained to her. “The whole family is going to be there. And yes.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “That does include my mother. I’d love for you to come with me.”

 

Oh fuck.

 

She was going to panic; she could feel it. Kíli’s mother? The mysterious and badass Dís Durínson? Someone might as well tell her she was about to meet the Queen.

 

“Kíli…”

 

“I can see you’re about to panic.” His laughter was low and not as warm as it normally was. “So, I’ll let you figure out what you wanna do… But I really want you to be there.”

 

Oh fuck.

 

XxX

 

Legolas sighed and opened the door. Fortunately, for all those ladies were mad, they were also super loyal. He was happy as hell to see them.

 

“What is going on, Legolas?” Susan asked, concern on her voice and face.

 

“I have no idea.” He sighed. “She won’t talk to me. That’s why I called you all.”

 

The six women outside changed looks.

  
“We’ll talk to her.” Sansa assured him.

 

“I’m going to Gimli’s.” He let them go in, before stepping on the hallway. “Let me know if I can help somehow.”

 

They closed the door after him.

 

“Well… That’s creepy.” Margaery decided. “I kinda get the feeling that we’ll see her hanging from the ceiling if we enter the room.”

 

“Oh thank God.” Lothíriel sighed in relief. “I thought I was the only one getting the ‘horror movie’ vibes of this whole thing.”

 

“Hey.” Susan chided easily. “Listen: Tauriel likes to act like she’s super strong all the time…”

 

“Yeah, only her.” Margaery snorted.

 

“But she obviously needs us now.” Susan finished, ignoring Margaery. “So let’s see what she needs.”

 

They didn’t even knock on the door before entering Tauriel’s bedroom. Tauriel was such a curious mix of things, that it’d surprise many people that her room looked like an elf dreamland; the walls had wallpaper with delicate twigs and leaves in autumn colors, and her iron bed was perfectly done with its duvets and honey and bronze pillows. Sansa was particularly fond of the ballet poster she had on one of the walls and the ballet shoes hanging next to it.

 

Of course, the room would be lovelier if it wasn’t for Tauriel, who was -in the moment -face down in bed. Completely immobile.

 

“Oh lord… This is bad.” Éowyn whispered.

 

Sansa looked at Susan and pointed at Tauriel. Susan arched a brow and indicated Dany. Dany shook her head and gave Lotty a look.

 

Lotty sat on the bed by Tauriel. “What’s up, Hummingbird?”

 

Tauriel’s answer was muffled by the pillow she had her face sunken in.

 

“You might wanna look at us to answer that.” Marge called.

 

Tauriel gave a big sigh but rolled on her back. “Kíli invited me for Thorin and Bilbo’s anniversary party.”

 

“Oh, Hot Uncle’s #2 is throwing a party?” Marge asked interested.

 

“Wait, if Thorin is Hot Uncle #2 does that mean there’s a #1?” Éowyn asked confused.

 

“Yes.” Sansa sighed. “That’d be my uncle Benjen.” She admitted in a groan. “She told me so a million times.”

 

“Guys, can we focus, please?” Dany asked.

 

“What’s wrong with that, Tauriel?” Susan asked gently. “You like Kíli. And I know you like Bilbo.”

 

“Yes, but Thorin doesn’t like me.” She sat up. “Because he was some stupid rivalry going on with Thranduil, and…”

 

“Who cares about Thorin?” Margaery rolled her eyes and dropped herself on the bed. “He’s hot, of course…”

 

“Shut up, Marge.” Dany also found a spot. “Are you sure this is about Thorin?”

 

“No, it’s not.” Tauriel exploded. “But you guys wouldn’t understand.”

 

The others were shocked by her explosion, but Susan was the one that recovered fast. “Excuse you?” She arched a brow.

 

“You’re all… You and I’m me…”

 

“Brilliant argument.” Dany commented dryly.

 

Tauriel took a deep breath. “It’s like you’re all Disney Princesses and I’m Anastasia.” She finished.

 

“I don’t understand that comparison.” Lothíriel admitted.

 

“You’re all Disney and I’m not.” Tauriel insisted.

 

“Anastasia is Disney!” Sansa spoke up.

 

“No, she isn’t.” Dany corrected immediately.

 

“Of course she is, don’t be ridiculous.” Sansa insisted.

 

“Oh god, you’re so stubborn. I’ll prove it.” Dany grabbed her phone and started typing.

 

“I really don’t get your point.” Lothíriel said, ignoring the other two.

 

“It’s like…” Tauriel took another deep breath and looked around to all the friends around her. “You’re all popular and good-looking, and I’m the tag along that looks like one of you, but on a closer look, it’s not.”

 

“See! She isn’t Disney!” Dany exclaimed suddenly, practically shoving her phone on Sansa’s face. She then noticed everybody was looking at her. “I was talking about Anastasia.” She spoke embarrassed.

 

“Hey, it’s not like that at all.” Lothíriel put her arm around Tauriel’s shoulder. “We’re all Disney. Sansa is obviously Ariel…”

 

Sansa chuckled. “Thank you, Snow White.”

 

“And Dany is Elsa, Marge is Aurora, Éowyn is the love child of Mulan and Cinderella and Susan is an angry Belle.”

 

Susan’s brow was arched again. “Angry Belle?”

 

“Why am I Aurora?” Margaery demanded. “I’m obviously Megara.”

 

“My point is…” Lothíriel raised her voice, ignoring the others. “You’re our Merida, our sharpshooting fearless red head.” She gently checked her shoulder against Tauriel’s. “You’re also a Disney princess.”

 

“God, you’re so adorable.” Dany sighed, eyes on Lotty.

 

Tauriel chuckled. “Thank you, Lotty.” She hugged the younger woman.

 

“Now that we settled that…” Éowyn spoke slowly, “Can you tell us the problem?”

 

All of the other women seemed to finally remember that Disney’s princesses weren’t the actual problem in there.

 

Tauriel sighed. “Kíli and I come from very different worlds.” She explained. “He has blue blood, a rich family and all the doors opened from him. I’m an orphan, if it wasn’t for Thranduil, I’d have nothing.”

  
“That is not true.” Dany cut her. “Yes, Thranduil took care of you when you were young, but everything you have, you got by working hard. Correct me if I’m wrong, but Thranduil was completely against you being a detective. He wasn’t supportive of it at all.”

  
“His parting words to you were ‘Come back when you give up on this foolishness’.” Lothíriel indicated.

 

“How do you know that?” Tauriel asked confused.

  
“You told me this that night we had tequila and Bran started snogging Eddie.” Lotty shrugged.

 

“How do you remember that? We were all incredibly drunk.” Margaery was incredulous.

 

“I remember everything.” Lothíriel reminded them.

 

Susan felt a surge of panic inside her. If Lothíriel remembered everything from that night… Oh no.

 

“Anyway…” Dany waved her hand. “You owe him shit.”

 

“Kíli likes you, Tauriel. And, even though you try very hard to hide it, you like him too.” Sansa indicated gently. “You guys have been going out of a while now and…”

 

“71 days.” Lothíriel offered.

 

“Ok, 71 days.” Sansa added. “You two need to figure out where this is going, and if both of you are okay with it. He clearly wants this to be a serious monogamous relationship.”

 

“He’s probably named your future kids by now.” Éowyn offered.

 

“And if you don’t want that with him, it’s fine. But you have to let him know.” Sansa gave her a small smile. “It’s only fair.”

 

“I’m scared.” Tauriel admitted.

 

“Why?” Susan wanted to know.

 

“Because I also want that serious monogamous relationship.” She confessed in a sigh. “But what if he regrets it? What if, after a few months, he realizes he could do so much better?”

 

“Than he’s a fucking idiot and we can kill him for you.” Éowyn put in.

 

“Besides that, Marge and Dany had never been wrong about someone before, and they’re sure he’s the real deal.” Sansa indicated.

 

“I’m never wrong about anything.” Dany indicated.

 

Tauriel smiled to the women around her. “You’re the best.” She sounded relieved now, and that was what mattered.

 

“We know, love.” Margaery winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the bra party! lol
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people!!!
> 
> I am so absolutely sorry for the long pause over here... But I came back with a really big chapter for all of you!
> 
> We get the bra-party, a look at Dany's past, Robb's past, a glimpse at the Stark family situation, Margaery being Margaery...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The day of the bra party –“lingerie soirée” was so not happening -finally came. Dany was almost throwing her hands up in the air and thanking God. She loved those girls, but Marge was acting like a rabbit on crack and driving her insane.

 

Dany should have moved from that building already, but she did own her apartment, she couldn’t let go that easily. Okay, fine. She liked those crazy bitches.

 

Theon -that fucking prick -said that Aragorn vetoed people to live in the building based on their sob story; if a person didn’t have a sad backstory, they couldn’t live there. Susan slapped him every time he said that, but it didn’t make it any less truth. All of them had sad stories that seemed to come straight from soap-opera-central.

 

Dany also had a sob story; hers was almost a Greek tragedy. Her family was, for many years, one of the most powerful families in the United Kingdom; they had money, influence and status.

 

Until everything went up in flames. Literally.

 

Her father had been sick for a while back then, but he refused help and the family didn’t want to admit the problem. She never knew if he had Alzheimer, Dementia or something else; she only knew he put fire to his own house, while the family slept.

 

Dany was just a child at the time. Her big brother Rhaegar saved the children, but her mother, Rhaegar’s wife and father died. Rhaenys and Aegon died at the hospital, they’d inhaled too much smoke.

 

After the fire Rhaegar was never the same; the company and the family’s money appeared to have gone up in smoke as well. Many years later, Dany discovered that Rhaegar hadn’t been able to handle losing his whole family, and the business had fallen behind because of that. It was no surprise that he’d died on a car crash when she was just 12.

 

Viserys, her brother was no help. He was spoiled, self-centered and aggressive. He also died; he overdosed when Dany was 16.

 

The family was cursed. It was what every single tabloid across the UK claimed. They were even more cursed than the Kennedys and the Starks -though, now that Dany knew Sansa, she hated even more reading this type of bullshit.

 

The whole country had obsessed over her for years, waiting to see what would happen to the last Targaryen heir. For a time, they were wildly satisfied; she did almost get married to a guy that was the leader of a gang of bikers. However, once she shook that part of herself away, once she was in college, working for it like everybody else, once she was doing her best, winning against many odds, they weren’t interested anymore.

 

Nowadays they hardly spoke about the once tragic Targaryen heiress. Nowadays, the only places Dany saw her pictures printed on were in serious magazines.

 

Just the way she liked it.

 

She also liked the friends she made. She’d never thought it’d be possible to feel safe around people like she did now; she didn’t think there’d be a time in her life when she wouldn’t have to keep a strong and cool exterior, just to keep herself sane.

 

But now she could, because she had those crazy women around her.

 

Of course, they weren’t that crazy. She could admit that. She could also see -clearly -when one of them was worried. Like right now.

 

“Sansa.” She called calmly. “Do you want to take a seat?”

 

“No, I have many things to do up in the terrace before I can even think of sitting.” The red head prattled on, walking from side to side.

 

“Sansa.” Her voice was firmer this time. “You didn’t come here to talk about the party.” She indicated gently.

 

Sansa made a full stop and turned to her. “The judge’s set a date for Rickon’s custody hearing.” She finally admitted.

 

“Robb’s trying again for custody?”

 

“Yes.” Sansa sighed, then ran her fingers through her hair. “I don’t think it’s going to work.”

 

“Sansa…”

 

“It’s true.” She scoffed. “The judge will say once again that Robb is too young, too irresponsible, and that Rickon needs to be with a stable family. As if my aunt Lysa can be called stable!” She sat on the couch.

 

“What do you want me to say?” Dany asked, sitting by her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Nothing.” Sansa sighed. “I’m tired of people telling me that it’s going to be fine and that maybe this time he’ll come back to us.”

 

“Is your aunt still married to that piece of shit?” Dany asked.

 

“Yes. And I’m still forbidden to go to her house, because I was seducing him.” Sansa replied dryly.

 

Dany made a noise of disgust. “I’m so sorry, Sansa. I wish I could do something to help.”

 

“That’s not why I came.” She grabbed Dany’s hand. “You don’t sugarcoat things and you don’t tell me everything will be okay. Today I don’t want to hear that.”

 

“How’s Robb?”

 

“Full of hope. Again.” Sansa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. “He always does that, then he just breaks when it fails. He keeps blaming himself.”

 

“And Rickon?”

 

“I’m worried about him. He’s getting so wild.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Every time the judge says ‘no’ he gets even more difficult. The last time he saw Arya he told her we don’t care about him anymore.”

 

“Kids.” Dany rolled her eyes. “Ungrateful little…”

 

“Don’t say that.” Sansa asked. “I know he isn’t the sweetest kid right now, but he’s a good kid. He’s just stuck with that…”

 

“Crazy bitch?” Dany offered.

 

“Yeah. And it’s so hard for us to visit, because it isn’t exactly close.”

 

“Sansa, I wished I could say something to make you feel better now.” Dany admitted.

 

“Don’t worry about that.” Sansa insisted. “I truly didn’t come here for you to cheer me up.”

 

“But is there anything I can do anyway?” Dany asked gently.

 

“Well…” Sansa drawled. “Any chance you’re up to some last minute shopping?” She asked with a grimace.

 

Dany groaned. “Food?”

 

“Food.” Sansa confirmed.

 

“Fine. I’ll go.”

 

XxX

 

Jon considered Robb Stark a pretty great fellow: he was funny, intelligent and down-to-earth. Jon could see himself being really good friends with the other man, and Jon never made friends easily.

 

Of course, Jon didn’t know Robb that well, but taking into account everything previously said… How the fuck was a man like Robb Stark friends with Theon Greyjoy?

 

The tales of his imbecility had not been exaggerated; if nothing else they had been sugar-coated.

 

“Where’s the bra thing happening and how can we crash it?” was the first thing he said upon entering the Starks’ apartment, and it all went downhill from there.

 

Fortunately, if there was one person -or, in this case, two -with little less tact than Theon -if a bit more class -were the Durínson brothers.

 

“Hey, Éomer.” Fíli called once they were sitting around the supposed poker table. (It was not a poker table, it was just the kitchen table, but Robb insisted that names were essential) “I heard congratulations are in order.”

 

Éomer looked very confused by this. “What for?”

 

“For not dating Susan.” Fíli added smugly.

 

The room became eerily quiet as everybody turned their attention to Éomer.

  
“What? Of course I’m not dating her, we’re friends…” He paused when he noticed everybody’s looks. “Please, tell me you knew that.” He asked the others.

 

The silence was his answer.

 

“How come all of you thought we were dating?” Éomer asked confused.

 

“You were too chummy.” Theon offered. “No such a thing as a guy and a girl being just friends.”

 

“Obviously there is.” Éomer practically growled to Theon.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel better…” Bran started. “I didn’t think you were together.”

 

“Thank you, Bran.” Éomer sighed. “Wait. Dany interrogated me over it a few days ago. That’s how you all know?”

 

“Well, apparently they want you to date Lothíriel, so…” Kíli started, but was cut short by Legolas’s elbow on his stomach.

 

“Lothíriel?” Faramir asked, arching a brow on Éomer’s direction.

 

“I don’t know anything about that.” Éomer was quick to say.

 

Robb watched the whole conversation unfolding, but his mind wasn’t there anymore.

 

_Susan was not dating Éomer. They were just friends._

_Susan wasn’t taken._

 

He instantly felt like an idiot for thinking so. It was none of his business; Susan wasn’t interested on him, and she’d never be. Not after that day.

 

One year ago, Robb was sure he had his whole life figured out: he was in love with an amazing woman, they were going to get married and Rickon was going to live with them.

 

He’d met Talisa in a bar; she was beautiful, charming and intelligent. He was a goner by the end of that night, and completely in love the following week. Things with Talisa were easy and peaceful; they saw the world the same way and believed in the same principles. Talisa understood and supported him and his family, and he could see himself building a life beside her.

 

He shouldn’t have been so shocked when it all crashed and burned.

 

It all happened almost four months ago. Talisa had waited until he got home from work to talk to him.

 

Somedays he kind of wished it had been something tragic; that she’d gotten tired of him, that she’d found another person, even that she’d been seeing someone else behind his back. But in the end, it had been something completely different and Robb couldn’t even be angry about it.

 

Talisa had always been a bleeding heart; she wanted to help people. She’d seen the news about a civil war happening in an African country; there were thousands dying everyday and a distinct lack of doctors. She was going to help.

 

And Robb remembered the first second after she said that: he felt proud because she was an amazing woman. Then it clicked.

 

“What about us?” He asked confused.

 

She gave him a sad smile. There was no “us” anymore, she’d explained. She knew he’d go if she asked, but she wouldn’t because Robb would never be happy away from his family. It was better if they just ended it. The wedding was -at that time -still quite far, so it wouldn’t even be too much of a hassle. Their whole relationship, their future, their plans were over in one hour.

 

Robb just got up and left her in their apartment, so she could pack. He walked all the way to Sansa’s apartment, because he couldn’t be alone. If he was honest, he’d even admit he had no idea how he ended there.

 

Only after he came face to face with a locked door and no keys to get in did he realize where he truly was. So he sat on the front steps of the building and proceeded to cry.

 

That was how Susan and Lothíriel found him not 10 minutes later.

 

There were many things that still circled his head, and he did wish he could be angrier about the whole affair, but the truth was: shit happens. It’s impossible to control how things work out -or not -and how people react. He could never be angry at Talisa for doing what she thought was best, even if it left him broken.

 

He also couldn’t change the fact that Susan had seen him at his most pathetic moment. No wonder she’d never looked at him twice.

 

And -deep down -he accepted that; he understood that she didn’t see him like that and it was fine, but… There was this small piece of him, the stupidly romantic one, that wished that, one day, perhaps, she could…

 

“There’s nothing wrong in admitting that you fancy Lotty.”

 

Robb crashed back to the conversation, just in time to hear this piece of wisdom coming from Pippin, directly to Éomer.

 

“How old do you think I am?” The big man protested. “Fancy her?”

 

“Well, you do.” Bran indicated. “It’s more than a bit obvious.”

 

“It is not.” Fíli protested. “Even it wasn’t for the fact that the girls talk about it all the time…”

 

“What?” Éomer seemed ready to disappear. “What do you mean they talk about it all the time?”

 

“So you are interested.” Caspian pointed out.

  
“I’m…” He took a deep breath. “Lothíriel is a nice girl. That’s all.”

 

Robb watched -with a whole lot of amusement – as some of the boys looked at Faramir, like they expected him to fix the situation somehow. The man himself didn’t look one bit amused by the new responsibility. Robb knew he had something with Éowyn, and that he was Lotty’s cousin, but he wasn’t sure what the others expected from him.

 

Finally, Faramir sighed, and realized he really had to say something about this whole situation. “Éomer… I’m not about to tell you how you feel, but…”

 

Éomer groaned. “Faramir, with all due respect, you’re the last person I want to take relationship advice from.”

 

“I can respect that.” Faramir was way too fast to agree.

 

“Éomer.” Robb decided to drop his two cents, even if he wasn’t asked and knowing that Éomer just wanted this conversation to be over with. “Take it from me; we don’t really have all the time in the world. Lotty is great, there’s nothing wrong with thinking that. Just tell her.”

 

The silence after that was a bit heavy, since all of them -maybe not Jon -knew about his story with Talisa.

 

“And… We know some people think she’s into Robb, but she isn’t.” Edmund offered out of nowhere. “She just thinks he’s super nice.”

 

“Do you go around asking people this kind of thing?” Caspian asked in shock.

 

“On occasion.” Bran admitted. “But normally the girls are the ones doing the asking.”

 

“Can we stop this conversation?” Theon asked groaning. “I feel like any minute now I’m going to get my period, you bunch of pussies.”

 

Robb hit him so hard with a pillow that Theon fell to the ground.

 

“I really want this conversation to be over.” Éomer spoke.

 

“Has anyone watched the last Liverpool match?” Jon asked out of nowhere.

 

They jumped on the subject so fast, it would seem they were all the biggest Liverpool fans in all England. Robb didn’t miss Éomer’s relieved gaze.

 

Perhaps he had been waiting for someone to say that Lotty was single as much as Robb had been waiting for the same about Susan. Robb was sure this made them both a little pathetic, but as long as nobody else knew it… It was fine.

 

XxX

 

“You girls are scarily resourceful.” Val commented, looking around. “I mean, imagine if you guys used your power for evil.”

 

“That’s all on Sansa, Éowyn and Tauriel.” Susan chirped from her position. “They’ve done it all.”

 

“It looks good, right?” Sansa asked, a bit insecure.

 

“It looks lovely, darling.” Marya assured her. “And I truly appreciate that you managed to do all of this without damaging one single piece of furniture. I wouldn’t trust any of the boys to do the same.”

 

Sansa chuckled. “Thank you, Marya.”

 

Sansa, Éowyn and Tauriel went through a lot of Youtube tutorials before attacking the whole thing with single-minded determination. They got PVC tubes and a whole lot of fabric, then they surrounded the whole roof, making it impossible for anyone in the other buildings to see what was going on there. They still used the canopy to create individual “fitting rooms”, so the girls could try the pieces.

 

Robb and Caspian had helped them to carry two mirrors and Sansa had insisted on carpets this time around, but she’d brought them herself, because she couldn’t ask the boys to bring even more stuff all the way to the roof.

 

Actually… She had help there. Jon had helped her.

 

She was dreading the second trip (she decided it was less risky to make more trips with less weight than doing just one with a lot of weight), when Jon came in, fresh out of one of his long shifts at the station. He took one look at her, another at the three carpets she had, and told her -on no uncertain terms -he was the one carrying it all upstairs.

 

So he had, as she hovered behind him anxiously, worried that he was so tired he might pass out on the stairs. Which was probably a ridiculous concern to have, but she had it anyway. Nobody passed out and it seemed like it only took seconds for it all to be over.

 

Sansa had rare opportunities to talk to Jon. Sure, he’d just moved in, but there was something about him… Maybe she was mad, but something about him made her want to trust him immediately. It was this strange sensation she had whenever she looked into his eyes: Jon Snow was one of the good guys.

 

Of course, she wasn’t about to tell him that, it’d make her sound insane.

 

She could admire his arse though… It was a nice one.

 

“Goodness gracious, Sansa. That Yara is amazing. And so hot.” Margaery came closer, fanning herself. “I mean, Theon is an idiot, but her?”

 

Sansa chuckled. “Yara is certainly unique.”

 

“She looks like a good time.” Val conceded.

 

“Well, she’s single and she’s always ready to mingle.” Sansa shrugged. “Be warned.”

 

Margaery sighed. “Normally, I’d be right there getting her to ask me out, but I have plans.”

 

“Plans?” Val asked confused. “What are you talking about?”

 

Before Margaery could answer Lotty opened the roof access door. “Ros is here!”

 

“Great!” Margaery celebrated and went to get a closer look.

 

Val gave Sansa a look. “Princess Tyrell has plans. Should we be concerned?”

 

Sansa sighed. “Probably.”

 

Marya chuckled. “Let the girl. She’s young, she can do foolish things now.”

 

Sansa and Val laughed, before joining the others around Ros.

 

Apparently, the woman had met Brienne downstairs and the taller woman had helped to carry one of the two big suitcases she’d brought.

 

“Ros!” Gilly hugged her. “I’m glad to have you here.”

 

“Thank you so much for having me.” Ros smiled at Gilly, then she saw Sansa. “Hey, Sansa.”

 

Sansa also hugged her. “Hey, Ros. You should’ve told us you needed a hand with the bags.”

  
“It’s okay.” Ros smiled. “I met this charming woman by the door, and she helped me carry it all.”

 

Brienne blushed under such praise. “Hello, everybody.”

 

They helped Ros to put the suitcases on one of the tables.

 

“Is everyone here or is someone still missing?” Susan asked, looking around. “There’s a lot of women, I lost count.”

 

“Lucy and Arya are coming.” Sansa informed her. “They stopped to get a cake, or something, but they said it’s okay to start without them.”

 

“Excellent, because I’m dying to get new knickers for Lothíriel.” Margaery exclaimed.

  
“What?” Basically everyone around asked confused.

 

Margaery pointed an accusing finger on Lotty’s direction. “She buys bras on the pre-teen session! We need to stop this!”

 

Lothíriel just rolled her eyes. “I like comfortable stuff.”

 

“Well, good lingerie has to be comfortable.” Ros conceded. “But nice and flattering doesn’t mean uncomfortable. What size of bra do you wear?”

 

Lothíriel rolled her eyes. “I’m a 36C.”

 

Ros looked at her chest. “No, you’re not.”

 

“Hey! I know my bra size.” Lothíriel protested.

 

“Come here.” Ros pulled a measuring tape from her pocket. She positioned Lothíriel and took her measures. “You’re a 34B.” She informed the younger girl. “You might think that wearing a ‘bigger’ size you’ll be more comfortable, but you don’t have to.”

 

She went to one of the suitcases and took a few pieces out, before offering two bras to Lothíriel. “This one is a push-up.” She pointed at the black one. “This one is not.” It was cream colored bra.

 

“I’m not sure about the color.” Lothíriel admitted.

 

“It’s okay. These are just to try the size. I have other colors here, and if you like a color that I don’t have here on your size, we can order one for you.”

 

“Just try it on, Lotty.” Susan said gently. “You don’t have to buy it if you don’t like it.”

 

Marge opened her mouth and Sansa elbowed her, making the Tyrell rose be quiet.

 

Lothíriel sighed and entered the ‘fitting room’.

  
“I’m a 32B and I want lace!” Margaery declared.

 

Ros laughed and started pulling some options for her. Margaery was considering which one to try first, when they heard…

 

“HOLY GUACAMOLE!”

 

“Wow.” Éowyn seemed impressed. “I’ve never heard Lothíriel cursing like that.”

 

Yara arched a brow. “That’s cursing?”

 

“Does Snow White look like the traditional cursing type?” Val asked.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Lotty, are you okay there?” Tauriel asked.

 

The curtain was pulled open suddenly, and Lothíriel stood there, black bra on, looking positively shocked. “I have boobs!”

 

Inevitably, all eyes went to Lothíriel’s boobs.

 

“Good for you, darling.” Marge spoke, a smirk on her lips.

 

“This is awesome!” Lothíriel grabbed her boobs. “I want all of them.”

 

Ros laughed. “You won’t hear any complaints from me.”

 

XxX

 

Marge chuckled to herself as she took of her shirt and bra to try one from Ros. It was a gorgeous piece, with baby blue lace and pink roses on it.

 

Sansa had explained that Ros actually made all of them personally. She was trying to save money to start her own store. Marge thought she was really talented, and super nice, which was a bonus. Ros also told them she could take specific orders, in case they had some color scheme or model in mind.

 

She knew Susan was salivating at the idea of having demi bras fashioned especially for her.

 

Margaery put the bra on and checked herself on the mirror. Well, she looked amazing. She loved it. She pulled her phone and took a picture and sent it to Fíli.

 

XxX

 

Fíli was sitting on the couch, talking to Jon when his phone pinged. He pulled it out and saw it was a picture from Marge.

 

Knowing her as he did, he made sure no one was around before actually opening it. He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“What you’re laughing at, Durinson?” Theon asked curious.

 

“Marge sent me a picture.” He said.

 

Theon arched a brow. “Care to share?”

 

Fíli gave him a flat look. “She sent it to me, not you.”

 

Theon grumbled something, but moved his attention back to his conversation.

 

“Are you two… Dating?” Jon asked carefully.

 

“No.” Fíli chuckled. “We’re just friends with benefits.”

 

“Aren’t you a bit too old for this kind of thing?” Edmund teased.

 

“To get laid? Not really.”

 

“But you’re both okay with this?” Jon questioned. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy, but…”

 

“It’s fine.” Fíli shrugged. “They gave us hell in the beginning.” Fíli indicated the other people around the room. “When we started hanging out, they were all over our business. Now they just know how it’s like, so they don’t care anymore.” He chuckled. “And to answer your question, yes, we’re both okay with that.”

 

Jon shook his head. “Sorry, I really can’t think about something like that. I guess I’m old-fashioned.”

 

“Nah. There’s nothing wrong with that. Kí is the last romantic on Earth.” He indicated his brother with his head.

 

“I’m not!” Kíli protested. “Robb is as much as a romantic as I am.”

 

“That’s actually true.” Robb shrugged.

 

“It’s really cute how you two own up to it.” Bran chuckled.

 

“Nothing wrong with that.” Faramir defended.

 

“We have another one.” Kíli celebrated.

 

“Well, you have one more here.” Jon admitted. “I guess we aren’t as few as we thought.”

 

“Lucky for you, Sansa also is a romantic.” Bran told Jon.

 

“What?” Robb was staggered.

 

“I…” Jon didn’t know what to say.

 

“You all really wanna talk about feelings today, don’t you?” Theon whined. “Fucking hell, what have I done to deserve this?”

 

“Do you want that list on chronological or alphabetical order?” Edmund offered solicitous.

 

Theon’s gesture was really impolite.

 

XxX

 

“So, Yara...” Margaery sat beside the woman. “Tell us about herself.” Her voice was almost a purr.

 

Sansa and Tauriel rolled their eyes, but Yara just seemed amused. “What do you wanna know, Little Rose?”

 

“Sansa said you were in the Navy?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. I was running from my arsehole of a father. May he burn in hell.” Yara pointed her glass at the ground.

 

Dany snorted. “That bad?”

 

“Worse, actually. He was… A fucker.”

 

“Why the navy, though?” Val wanted to know. “If you wanted to leave home there were other options.”

 

“I wanted to see if I had it in me.” Yara shrugged. “And I did.”

 

“Youngest Captain in the history of our Navy.” Sansa commented from her place.

 

“Oh Red, didn’t know you cared.” Yara winked at Sansa and the redhead giggled.

 

“Why did you leave it then?” Lothíriel wanted to know.

 

“My father died and I realized that meant Theon was alone with my psycho of an uncle. The boy’s never been bright and Euron, our uncle, has always been trouble.”

 

“He gives me the creeps.” Sansa admitted.

 

“So I decided to come back and prevent my brother from doing something stupid, like trusting our uncle.” Yara conclude.

  
“What’s with you rich people and your weird families?” Val wanted to know.

 

“Money.” Sansa, Dany and Yara replied at the same time.

 

“It fucks everything up.” Yara concluded.

 

“Isn’t that the truth?” Dany snorted.

 

Yara turned her eyes to Dany. “You’re really the Targaryen girl? I thought you’d be taller.”

 

Dany arched an eyebrow. “Excuse you?”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re fun size.” Yara winked at her.

 

Dany seemed bemused by the observation, but not particularly offended. Sansa and Marge traded looks, and Val was valiantly trying not to let anyone see her smile.

 

Dany finally chuckled. “You’re shameless.”

 

“You’ve seen nothing, Shortcake.” Yara promised.

 

“I hate to cut sexual tension this thick…” Val drawled. “But Arya and Lucy are here.”

 

“I miss the little wolf.” Yara declared standing up. “I’ll say hi to her.”

 

As soon as she left, all the eyes went to Dany.

 

“What?” The blonde woman asked.

  
“Those were some impressive sparks.” Margaery commented. “If you guys don’t have sex, it’ll be a crime.”

 

Dany gave her a flat look. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Margaery just gave her a beatific smile, then put her hand on Tauriel’s arm. “Excuse me, ladies, but I need to talk to this bombshell.” She pulled Tauriel to stand. “Tauriel, my pretty, come talk to me.”

 

The other women traded amused glances as they watched them go. Tauriel arched an eyebrow, even as she let the other woman pull her away from the group. “What are you up to, Marge?” She asked, a wary look on her face.

 

Tauriel was ready to wait for a bit, while Margaery ran circles before speaking her mind. She was not ready for what Margaery actually said. “What would you say if I said I was interested on Legolas?”

 

She was not expecting that.

 

“Marge…”

 

“It’s just a question.” The other woman said, an innocent look on her face.

 

Tauriel took a deep breath. “Are you asking me for inside information?” She tried to clarify.

 

“No. I’m honestly asking for your opinion.”

 

Tauriel was a bit surprised by this. Margaery was an incredible generous friend; she cared deeply about all of them, and she did her best to be there for them. However, she did have a tendency of going for what she wanted, without considering possible consequences. She was spoiled rotten as a child and she cared a whole lot for status, so -on occasion -she acted a bit like a selfish bitch.

 

The fact that she considered asking Tauriel’s opinion on this whole thing, just showed how much she’d grown as a person.

 

They all had since they became friends.

 

“Look… You two are adults, as absurd as that sounds.” Tauriel teased and Marge snorted. “I trust you not to tie him to your bed and have your wicked way with him -unless he asks for it. The only thing I’m asking for… Please, don’t make me pick a side.”

 

The humor was gone from Margaery’s face. “I see.”

 

“Do you?” Tauriel prodded gently. “I’m not saying I think you’ll break his fragile heart or the other way around. Many things can happen. Just think carefully about this, because if it comes to picking sides…”

 

“It’s not even a competition.” Marge finished for her.

 

Tauriel gave her a weak smile. “I love you, Marge, I do. But he’s a brother to me.”

 

Marge pursed her lips, then sighed. “Okay. Fair enough. I won’t do anything that could force you to pick a side.”

 

“Thanks.” Tauriel grinned. “And if you want any chance at this… You have to cut Fíli loose. Legolas won’t get anywhere near you while you guys are a thing.”

 

Margaery arched a brow. “I thought you wouldn’t help.”

 

“I never said that.” Tauriel indicated, before leaving Margaery alone with her thoughts.

 

XxX

 

The night was great. Ros was an amazing woman, with excellent stories and incredible lingerie. She ended sticking around for the rest of the bra party, talking and joking with them.

 

Lotty did buy a lot of bras and knickers, Susan had ordered way too many demi bras and Marge felt like a decent human being for talking to Tauriel.

 

By the time the festivities started to wind down, most of them were still sticking around. “I can stay and help you clean.” Lucy offered Susan.

 

“No need, Lucy.” Susan dropped a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “We’ll take care of it all.”

 

“Bye, Sue.” She waved.

 

“Pass by Bran’s apartment and give Eddie a kiss or he’ll pout for a week.” Susan called after her sister.

 

Lucy giggled. “Will do.”

  
“I’ll go with you.” Arya offered.

  
“Sure… Because you wanna give Bran and Robb a kiss, not see a certain mechanic…” Lucy teased.

 

“Shut the fuck up, mini Pevensie.”

 

“Who’re _you_ calling mini?”

 

Susan chuckled as she watched the two younger girls disappearing through the door.

 

“I’m out.” Yara informed, standing up. The she grabbed two trash bags. “I’ll take these out for you ladies.”

 

“Thank you, Yara.” Sansa smiled at her.

 

“Thank you for the invite, Red.” Yara winked at her.

 

“It’s nice having you around again, Yara.” Sansa replied honestly.

 

Yara winked at her before marching towards Dany. “So, Targaryen, can I have your number?”

 

Dany looked -for lack of a better word -dumbfounded. “Are you serious?”

 

Yara grinned at her. “Only if you want to, of course. But I’d love to take you out.”

 

“You are serious.” She realized.

 

“I’m, Shortcake.”

 

Dany narrowed her eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to go out with someone who keeps calling me by weird nicknames.”

 

Yara’s smirk was positively devilish at this point. “And perhaps you do, but you’re bit scared.”

 

Dany was agape. “Excuse you?”

 

“You change your mind, Sansa has my number.” She threw over her shoulder, as she left, carrying the two trash bags.

 

“I can’t believe she just…” Dany sputtered.

 

Margaery, who’d magically appeared by her side, sighed. “Sleep with her for me?” She asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

Dany just rolled her eyes and ignored the Tyrell.

 

XxX

 

Jon was the one closest to the door, so he got up to answer it when they heard the knocking.

 

“Hey, Snow.” Arya nodded at him. “Lucy came to say bye to Edmund.”

 

“And Arya is here for the view.” Lucy chirped.

 

Jon chuckled as Arya threw a dirt glare at Lucy.

 

“Hey, sis. Party’s over?” Edmund asked, offering his cheek for Lucy to drop a kiss.

 

“Yes. The girls are probably bankrupt, and Ros is very rich right now.”

 

Edmund chuckled. “Did you destroy anything?”

  
“Excuse you. We’re all ladies.”

 

Theon snorted.

 

“Shut up, Greyjoy.” Arya slapped the back of his head. “If I were you I’d be concerned, Bran. Sansa bought so many knickers I think you won’t have money for food.”

 

“Can you not divulge that kind of information?” Robb asked. “I don’t want to know about Sansa’s knickers.”

 

“I do.” Theon volunteered, only to be slapped again.

 

“And you, Stark Junior. Did you get many knickers?” Gendry called from his place.

 

Arya arched a brow at him. “What’s it to you?”

 

Fíli snorted. “I think he has a pretty personal interest there.”

 

Arya threw a pillow at Fíli that hit him square on the face.

 

“You should’ve seen Marge.” Lucy was telling Edmund. “She was in a mission to get Lotty new underwear. I think she bought over seven pairs.”

 

“Margaery kept ranting about ladybug knickers or some nonsense like that.” Arya rolled her eyes. “But I thought the lace set Lotty got looked nice on her.”

 

“Let’s not discuss my cousin’s underwear here.” Faramir asked.

  
“Why?” Lucy asked confused.

  
“He’s just worried Éomer will be too overwhelmed by the information.” Kíli replied.

 

Lucy and Arya turned to Éomer, who was desperately wishing to become invisible. “I never said anything.” He defended himself.

 

“Oh, you two would look so cute together.” Lucy gushed.

 

“How come?” Arya asked, honestly confused by the concept.

 

“Because Lotty is all sweet and delicate and Éomer could be the big guy protecting her.” Lucy explained, making almost all the men present snort.

 

“I don’t want to be the big guy protecting Lotty.” Éomer protested.

 

“He just wanna be the father of her children.” Kíli chimed in.

 

“Shut up, Durinson.” Éomer barked.

 

“Theon, let’s get the fuck out.”  Yara called, barely entering the apartment, since Jon had left the door open.

 

“What’s the hurry?” Theon groaned.

 

“Don’t be a whiny prick. Get a move on.” She called again. “Bye, bitches.”

 

“Bye, Yara.” Lucy and Arya called together.

 

“She’s nice.” Lucy commented with Arya.

 

“You think everybody is nice.” Arya indicated.

 

Lucy shrugged. “Most people still are.”

 

“You obviously haven’t spent enough time with Theon.” Fíli spoke up.

 

All the men in the room agreed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep Dany's story as close to the real thing as possible, but obviously changed some aspects. And yes, I'm shipping her with Yara.
> 
> Rickon, as the baby of the family, is still living with Lysa and Robb is desperately trying to get the boy back, but it han's been easy...
> 
> Talking about Robb... Poor baby! Don't hate Talisa, that is not the idea. She chose to live her life, it's her right. But now we do know he's into Susan.
> 
> And everybody else is shipping Eomer and Lothiriel pretty hard. We have to thank the boys for pestering Eomer about it!
> 
> I am not sure if the bra sizes in the UK are like the ones in USA, but I looked around the internet and couldn't find any information, so I used that...
> 
> Another thing... Bad news, guys… My life is about to be turned upside down. I quit my job, but I still have to stick around for a month to help until they find a replacement. However, I still have to start working on the new place, so for a month I will have two jobs. That means I am so fucked right now. So… It’s very unlikely I will manage to write anything for the next month… But life is life. I hope you guys don’t give up on me!
> 
> Anyway, let me know your feelings!
> 
> Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> Thank you very much for the kind comments and the kudos!!
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a filler that is filled with fluff... But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Outside the sun was shining and the birds were chirping; it honestly looked like the beginning of a Disney movie. Or maybe a musical.

 

Éomer was fixing a button on his shirt -Éowyn wasn’t very neat when she did it, so he preferred to do it himself -when the doorbell rang.

 

After the last visitor they had -Dany knocking on his door to ask if he dated Susan -Éomer was much more careful with opening the damn door. He approached carefully and used the magic eye to look before opening.

 

“Oh no.” He groaned.

 

It was Lothíriel.

 

After all that conversation last night -how many times he’d wished he could just disappear -he was not ready to see Lothíriel. He was probably going to say something idiotic -as he usually did -and she’d think he was stupid or worse: a wanker.

 

“Éomer! Is that Lothíriel?” Éowyn called from the bathroom. “Open the door for her! I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

Éomer cursed under his breath, before opening the door. He could be mature about this. Lothíriel hardly reached his chin, she couldn’t do anything to him. He was bigger and meaner!

 

He pulled the door open.

 

“Hello, Éomer!” She gave him her sunniest smile.

 

Éomer almost closed the door again. She was wearing her glasses.

 

She looked perfect with them.

 

“Hi, Lothíriel.” He cleared his throat. “Éowyn told you to come in. She’s taking a shower, but I think she’ll be done soon.”

 

“Thank you.” She passed him. “Do you know where her computer is? She asked me to come take a look at it.”

 

“It’s there.” He pointed at the notebook that Éowyn had suspiciously left outside her room.

 

Lothíriel pulled the chair and took a seat in front of the machine. She was humming something under her breath, and Éomer was almost sure it was a country song -she had a weak spot for American country, especially Blake Shelton and Carrie Underwood (he’d never admit he knew that).

 

She took of her jacket and pushed her glasses higher on her nose. Éomer really wanted to stop looking but it was impossible.

 

Susan was too kind to really bug him with this silly crush he had on Lothíriel. She’d tease him every once in a while, but she never pushed him too much. At least not until recently with the whole thing of calling Lothíriel for Eothain’s wedding. Éomer was, in a way, happy for that. He worried that, if Susan asked too many questions, he’d speak of things he really wasn’t ready to talk about. He remembered clearly the first time he saw her.

 

Éomer was a simple man, with simple ideas; he didn’t need much to be happy and he wasn’t an ambitious person, he’d never been. For a while he’d been angry at the world. Right after his uncle died there was so much chaos in his life, he felt the only person he could really trust was Éowyn. He became tired, stressed and snapped a few too many times with people that truly didn’t deserve it.

 

The happiest day of his life was when he concluded the proceedings regarding his uncle’s estate and could go back to this profession and his life.

 

Along with Éowyn, he found a new place to live and things were great.

 

Then Margaery and Lothíriel moved in.

 

He heard the commotion before he even saw them. Margaery had two brothers helping and Lothíriel had all the males of her family helping. There were too many voices in the hallway and stairwells.

 

He managed to escape to go buy groceries and when he came back they were still there bringing things up. He offered help to one of the men -Amrothos, one of Lothíriel’s brothers, he found later -carry stuff up.

 

That was the first time he saw Lothíriel.

 

When he entered the apartment she was there, barefoot and giggling as her father twirled her around the living room.

 

Éomer had been sucker punched twice in his life, and that moment felt like the third time. Her smile, her eyes, her laughter… It took his breath away.

 

So he retreated to his grumpy somber ways, helped to put a bed together and left as fast as possible. He hardly knew a thing about her, he wasn’t about to start getting crazy ideas.

 

He tried -very hard -to stay away from her. He felt they were completely different people, who belonged in different universes. Lothíriel was a brilliant person, intelligent beyond his understanding, an educated, well-spoken woman, who also happened to come from a good family and was the closest thing to a princess he’d ever seen in life.

 

On the other hand, there he was. Éomer was pretty sure the only word that could describe him well enough was ‘rough’: around the edges, time, ride, looking, just a plain rough person.

 

He didn’t feel like he could talk to anyone about this whole thing, because he felt pretty ridiculous to be having this kind of thoughts, like he was 16 and had a crush on someone.

 

He was lucky Susan came crashing into his life with chicken-pox. And he wasn’t saying he was happy she got chicken-pox, because those days weren’t fun at all, but anyway…

 

Susan managed to crack some of his barriers and got him talking about Lothíriel. She thought it was cute and she was supportive.

 

Then Robb Stark became single and Lothíriel started hugging him like he was a Care Bear. And Éomer had no right to feel jealous, but deep down… Why the hell lie? He felt jealous.

 

Susan insisted that Lothíriel didn’t see Robb that way, and she might even be right. But still… Robb would be perfect for Lothíriel. Definitely better than Éomer.

 

Susan could roll her eyes as much as she wanted; he was not being dramatic.

 

However, as he sat there and watched her tapping away on Éowyn’s computer, Éomer couldn’t help but think of all the things he admired about her: her eyes, her smile, but -most of all -her mind. Lothíriel was brilliant and this was what Éomer like the most about her.

 

It really pained him when she called herself silly or diminished herself for whatever reason. Lothíriel’s mind -her intelligence, her memory and even her tendency of getting distracted -was the most beautiful thing Éomer had ever seen.

 

“I didn’t know you were an expert on computers too.” He said after a while, because he was staring way too much.

 

“Hum?” Lothíriel turned to him, then opened a smile. “I wouldn’t say expert. I just like working with them.”

 

Éomer eyed her. “Is this like those times when you say you aren’t so good at something, even though you’re really good at it?” He asked carefully.

 

“I do that?” She inquired confused.

 

Éomer sighed. “Lothíriel, you do it all the time.”

 

“I don’t think so.” She scrunched her nose. (Éomer would not think it was cute.)

 

He arched a brow. “Susan told me your thesis for your PhD is brilliant.”

 

“Hardly.” She replied immediately. “It’s actually quite a simple subject inside Astrophysics.”

 

“Is that so?” Éomer said dryly.

 

“Oh.” Lothíriel paused. “I just did it, didn’t I?” She sighed.

 

“You did.” Éomer confirmed. “Look, nobody likes an arrogant person, that’s true. Susan probably only puts up with Peter because he’s family.”

 

Lothíriel giggled and Éomer felt stupidly proud of making her do it.

 

“But what you do isn’t modesty.” He indicated gently. “You’re brilliant, but you still feel the need to say you aren’t.”

 

She bit her lower lip and looked down and Éomer worried he’d gone too far. They weren’t friends exactly and he had no right to put his nose on her life.

 

“Do you…” She cleared her throat. “Do you really think I’m brilliant?”

 

“I don’t think, I know.” He indicated. “How can you possibly think otherwise? Don’t the girls tell you that?”

 

“They do.” She shrugged. “But they’re my friends.”

 

He as confused. “So?”

  
“Friends sometimes say things just to make you happy.” She indicated.

 

“I don’t think so.” He told her honestly. “Sure, friends sometimes say things to encourage you, but a good friend knows when to be honest too. And I believe the girls wouldn’t tell you that you’re brilliant just because. They must really think so.”

 

Lothíriel was pressing her lips together.

 

“What?” Éomer asked slightly unnerved by the look on her eyes.

 

She opened a smile that threatened to blind Éomer with its intensity. Her eyes were sparkling with something between delight and mischief.

 

“If I say you’re cute…” She started, “Are you going to get angry with me?”

 

Éomer spluttered for a full minute, making Lothíriel giggle again. “Cute?” He repeated.

  
“You are.” She insisted. “I always thought so because of little Sam and how he adores you, but this was extra cute. And here I thought you couldn’t stand me…”

 

She said it like an afterthought, something she considered quite obvious and didn’t pay much attention to, but the fact she thought he couldn’t stand her sat heavily within Éomer. He was an idiot.

 

Something his sister and Éothain would happily agree with.

 

He took a deep breath. “I can stand you quite well.” He forced out. “I know I’m not the most talkative person of this building…”

 

“That’s Margaery.” She informed him. “She’s the one that says more words per day.”

 

“How do you…” He shook his head. “Never mind. The point is, despite my ways, I don’t dislike you, Lotty. I think you’re smart and charming.”

 

“Really?” Her eyes became round behind her glasses.

 

Why did she have to be this adorable?

 

“Really.” He confirmed.

 

She put her elbow on the table, then used her hand to support her face. “Thank you.” She smiled at him.

 

“You’re welcome.” He said, even if he felt he should’ve stopped talking a long time ago. But there was nothing wrong in letting Lothíriel know she was an amazing person. She was.

 

“Hey, Lotty!” Éowyn came out of her room, toweling her hair dry. “Sorry for taking this long.”

 

As the two women started talking, Éomer realized something: it had taken too long. Éowyn always boasted the fact she could take a shower in under 10 minutes and get ready in another five; especially if she was staying home, like it was the case.

 

Éowyn had taken way too long to get ready.

 

Which meant…

 

He was going to kill all of them.

 

XxX

 

“It was cute.” Lothíriel admitted.

 

“Good for you, darling!” Margaery cooed. “Éomer clearly thinks you’re a charming young…”

 

“I never thought he’d even know I existed.” Lothíriel commented.

 

The women around her groaned. “Trust me, Lotty… He notices you.” Dany told her simply.

  
“Flat white for Susan!” The barista called, and the woman waved at him.

 

“Apparently he does.” Lotty mused.

 

“Hot chocolate for Lotty!” The barista called again and Dany, who was closer, recovered the cup for her friend.

 

“Maybe he likes you.” Tauriel offered, ignoring all the dirt looks her friends were sending her. She didn’t think that subtle was going to work here.

 

“Caramel Frappuccino for Marjorie!”

 

Margaery groaned. “Again this?”

 

Sansa snorted. “What are you complaining? I bet he’s going to call me…”

 

“White chocolate mochaccino for Sandra!”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I knew it! I spelled my name, but he was clearly not paying attention.”

 

“That’s why I always say Lotty.” Lothíriel informed them. “Otherwise I get called anything from Loretta to Lobelia.”

 

“But let’s get back to Éomer…” Margaery pressed.

 

“Double espresso for Danielle!”

 

“I’m going to sue them all.” Dany spoke through gritted teeth.

 

Margaery snorted.

 

“Éomer doesn’t like me.” Lothíriel spoke, completely sure.

 

“How do you even know that?” Éowyn demanded.

 

“I don’t think I’m the type of girl Éomer would be interested on.”

 

Tauriel opened her mouth to contest that, when… “Chai Latte for Tania.”

 

“Come on, man! You aren’t even trying anymore.” Tauriel protested.

 

“Éomer probably like girls like Tauriel.” Lotty pointed out. “Tall, amazing women that can kick people’s arse and run a marathon every day.”

 

“I can’t run a marathon every day.” Tauriel indicated.

 

“Or like camping.” Lothíriel added after a minute. “He probably likes girls that camp.”

 

“Earl Grey for Eleanor!”

  
“I’m going to punch him.” Éowyn decided.

 

While Tauriel took Éowyn away and Dany went to complain about the whole thing to the barista, Sansa, Susan and Margaery traded looks.

 

Great. Now Lothíriel thought Éomer had a type.

 

Just peachy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Éomer... You silly goose.
> 
> The "Starbucks" part is a joke my friend Ayla made when I started writing this fanfic. She said those girls would be the nightmare of anyone working on Starbucks, so i decided to write the scene... hahahah
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Let me know your feelings.


End file.
